<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дороги, которые нас выбирают by Jell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638103">Дороги, которые нас выбирают</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell'>Jell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Interstate 60 (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Escape From Azkaban, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Road Trips, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус и Люциус сбегают из Азкабана и оказываются на странном шоссе, которого нет ни на одной карте. </p><p>Сириус не падал в Арку, он был арестован и отправлен в Азкабан вместе с Пожирателями смерти.<br/>Фик вдохновлен фильмом «Трасса 60» и не только. Возможно, вы уже все это где-то видели или читали. Фантазия по мотивам американского кинематографа 80х-90х. Присутствуют трупы, кровища, вампиры, оборотни, зомби и неканонная магия. Повествование нелинейное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение ~Ан~ - за чудесные, вдохновляющие иллюстрации.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Три года назад его тоже искали совместно с маггловской полицией, и он проводил почти все время в виде Бродяги. Прятался под мостами и в канавах, жрал на помойках, охотился на крыс, душил кур на попадавшихся по дороге фермах. Потомок древнего и благородного рода Блэк отлично проводил свои дни. Мамочка была бы счастлива: именно такую судьбу она и пророчила ему, после того как он оказался на Гриффиндоре. После первого побега Сириусу удалось добраться до Хогвартса, а позже убедить в собственной невиновности Гарри, Ремуса, Дамблдора, а потом и других членов Ордена Феникса. Но после возвращения Волдеморта его опять заперли в четырех стенах, пусть и в более комфортных, чем в Азкабане, условиях. </p><p>Сбежать из «любимого» дома Сириусу захотелось в тот же миг, как он туда вернулся. Кто ж знал, что очередной побег из-под замка вновь закончится Азкабаном?</p><p>Шум двигателя стал громче, потом послышался хлопок дверью и затихающий шорох шин.</p><p>— Уехали? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>Люциус Малфой выглянул из-за кустов. С обрезанными волосами и в куртке, которую Сириус украл для него со двора одной фермы, Малфой мало походил на знакомую высокомерную задницу, кичащуюся своей чистокровностью. И это определенно пошло ему на пользу.</p><p>— Да, — тихо сказал Малфой и начал осторожно выбираться из укрытия.</p><p>Им до зарезу нужны были деньги, палочки, транспорт — или хотя бы что-нибудь одно. Они решили начать с самого простого — денег. Малфой предложил кого-нибудь ограбить. Чего еще было ожидать от Пожирателя смерти? Нападать на магглов и издеваться над ними было основным их занятием, уподобляться этим ублюдкам Сириусу не хотелось совершенно. Впрочем, особого выбора не было: не на паперти же сидеть, привлекая внимание?</p><p>Малфой перебежал узкую подъездную дорожку и встал рядом с банкоматом. Вокруг было тихо — оживленная трасса проходила в нескольких сотнях ярдов, а тут, у закрытого на ночь отделения банка, получился укромный уголок. Идеальное место для того, чтобы провернуть задуманное. </p><p>Малфой хвастался, будто еще в школе освоил беспалочковое Акцио. Сириус на всякий случай сказал, что тоже, и не только его, но предоставляет «дорогому кузену» право ограбить магглов самому. Малфой скривился, но не возразил, хотя Сириус мог бы поклясться, что никакими беспалочковыми заклинаниями тот не владеет. Всегда казалось, что Малфой способен только задирать нос и цедить через зубы гадости, впрочем, теперь Сириус знал, что он еще и спец по безумным идеям и заплывам в холодной воде.</p><p>Малфой подошел к банкомату и с опаской его оглядел — наверняка впервые видел эту штуку. Сириус хмыкнул — ничего не выйдет, — но по сторонам поглядывал. Если поймают Малфоя, тот сразу же выдаст с потрохами и его, — не надо быть пророком, чтобы предсказать. Так что приходилось быть настороже.</p><p>Сириус как раз загляделся на подозрительные фары, когда раздался треск и ночную тьму озарили вспышки. Малфой отпрыгнул от банкомата на пару футов — тот искрил, словно фейерверк. Ощутимо запахло горелой краской.</p><p>Сириус выскочил из укрытия и бросился к нему.</p><p>— Ты что, блядь, творишь?</p><p>— Ничего. Всего лишь Акцио... — Малфой явно был в ужасе. — Должно быть, маггловские деньги и магия несовместимы.</p><p>— Всегда были совместимы и вдруг перестали?! Это, похоже, ты, идиот, не совместим с маггловской техникой. Со следующим попробую я, бежим, пока не нагрянули бобби.</p><p>Сириус уже был готов повернуться, как его осторожно похлопали по плечу.</p><p>— Простите...</p><p>Сириус едва не подпрыгнул. Малфой напрягся и побледнел, но все же спросил:</p><p>— Вы кто?</p><p>Сириус обернулся.</p><p>— Никто. Я только проходил мимо, — сказал подозрительный старик. </p><p>Он был чем-то похож на Дамблдора. Не внешностью, нет: у этого даже бороды не было, волосы седые, но не длинные, глаза большие, навыкате, и вместо мантии — маггловская одежда, впрочем, такую вполне мог бы надеть маг: нелепый галстук с конфетным рисунком, зеленые мешковатые штаны и такой же зеленый сюртук.  И все же между ним и Дамблдором чувствовалось что-то общее, то ли голубые глаза, то ли особая улыбка. Малфой недобро прищурился — тоже что-то почувствовал?</p><p>— Что вам надо, милейший? — сказал он своим особым высокомерным тоном. У Сириуса от такого зубы начинало сводить.</p><p>— О... я просто увидел, что вам нужны деньги, а у меня как раз есть небольшая работа, которую, как назло, некому поручить.</p><p>— Работа? — Малфой поднял бровь, словно это слово его оскорбляло.</p><p>Старик кивнул.</p><p>— Можно сказать и так. Мне нужен курьер... курьеры, чтобы доставить маленькую посылку в одну деревеньку в горах Шотландии. Может, вы о ней слышали. — Сириус уже догадался, что тот скажет. — Хогсмид.</p><p>Они с Малфоем переглянулись — это не могло быть совпадением. Старик — маг, а раз маг, значит, знает их в лицо. Может, уже вызвал авроров и теперь удерживает на месте глупой болтовней.</p><p>— Боюсь, мы не сможем вам помочь, — сказал Сириус, отступая к кустам. </p><p>— Почему? Вам же... О, понимаю. — Старик нахмурился. — Вы решили, что я собираюсь вызвать полицию… или кто там у вас? Нет-нет, мне нет дела до ваших разборок с властями. У меня очень маленькое дело — передать посылку.</p><p>— В Хогсмид? — Малфой остановился. — И именно с нами? А вы просто проходили мимо... — Он так нехорошо взглянул на старика, что Сириусу стало не по себе — сейчас прикончит свидетеля голыми руками, отвечай потом. </p><p>Старик полез за пазуху и вытащил небольшой мятый сверток, перевязанный простой бечевкой. </p><p>— Да. — Старик взглянул на Малфоя честными голубыми глазами, а потом перевел взгляд на Сириуса. — Всего лишь небольшая посылка в Хогсмид. С вами. Вам же все равно именно туда и надо? Говоря «проходил мимо», я  немного слукавил. Я знал, что вас здесь найду, но это к делу сейчас не относится. Денег у меня нет, но я подскажу, как быстрее добраться до места, не попадаясь здешним и вашим властям.</p><p>Сириус был уверен, что старик врет. Происходящее походило на бредовый сон, но почему-то хотелось довериться этому бреду. В конце концов, нормального плана у них с Малфоем все равно не было.</p><p>— Допустим... допустим, мы возьмем посылку. — Малфой зло взглянул на Сириуса, но перебивать не стал. — Как мы можем быть уверены, что вы нас не подставите? Что посылка — не ловушка?</p><p>— Никак, господа. Так же, как я не могу быть уверен, что вы доставите ее по назначению нераспечатанной. Это джентльменское соглашение. </p><p>— Блэк...— Малфой наклонился к уху Сириуса. Грязные пряди неприятно мазнули по лицу. — Ты с ума сошел?!</p><p>— Возможно, — Сириус ухмыльнулся. — У тебя есть идея получше? Грабить банки?</p><p>— Но это....</p><p>— Например, посланец Дамблдора? Он не может действовать сам, вот и пытается помочь.</p><p>— Ах, Дамблдора!— Малфой скривился. — После своего заключения ты все еще доверяешь этому прохвосту? Твоя наивность меня поражает. И уж Дамблдор точно мог бы передать нам палочки или деньги.</p><p>— В Азкабане ты уже был готов валяться у него в ногах, только бы спасти сына, — зло прошипел Сириус.</p><p>— Это в Азкабане. </p><p>— Господа, вы меня задерживаете. — Старик постучал по большим золотым часам на своей руке. — Либо вы соглашаетесь, либо я ухожу, и тогда — как знаете. Решайтесь уже. Вариант гарантированный.</p><p>— Давайте. — Сириус протянул руку. — Мы отнесем посылку, если вы расскажете, как нам быстрее попасть в Хогсмид.</p><p>Старик просиял. Накорябал на мятой оберточной бумаге адрес и отдал посылку Сириусу. </p><p>— Дойдете до шоссе номер шестьдесят, поймаете попутку — и скоро будете на месте.</p><p>— И это все?! — по виду Малфой был готов прибить старика, но тот снова улыбнулся.</p><p>— Практически. Я обещаю, что попутку вы поймаете, шоссе доведет вас до места, и никакой полиции или…  авроров, да? — там не будет.  Вот остальное зависит от вас. Давайте, друзья.  Только не вскрывайте посылку — от этого могут зависеть ваши жизни.— Он похлопал их по плечам, подмигнул и исчез.</p><p>Будто бесшумно аппарировал. Где-то совсем близко послышался вой сирены, который до этого они почему-то не замечали.</p><p>— Бежим, — пробормотал Сириус, проломился через кусты и помчался по парку. Следом за собой он слышал сбивчивое дыхание Малфоя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Министерство отправило Сириуса в Азкабан из Отдела Тайн сразу, без разбирательств. Если его и пытались отбить или защитить, он этого не видел — был без сознания. Лежа в камере, долго не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его просто бросили, как никчемную собаку. Не то чтобы он в это действительно верил. В голову не могло прийти, что Гарри мог бы так с ним поступить. Но Гарри еще мал, его самого следовало защищать, а вот остальные… Не верилось, но объяснить иначе возвращение в ненавистную тюрьму Сириус поначалу не мог.</p><p>Свидания были запрещены, письма, как и в прошлые годы, до него не доходили. В суд его не вызывали. Удивляло только, что сразу не отдали дементорам: виделась в этом рука Дамблдора. Стражей в Азкабане вообще стало намного меньше, зато добавились люди. И в этом была своя проблема — сбежать точно так же, как в прошлый раз, он не мог. </p><p>Где-то месяц или больше (отмечать дни Сириус начал не сразу), он просто ждал, еще на что-то надеялся. Пытался поговорить с охраной, узнать, что делается на воле — не вышло. Отмалчивались. Не выдержав безделья, Сириус начал обследовать стены камеры. Еще с прошлого раза он знал, что некоторые Пожиратели пробивали друг к другу «окошки». Если он попал в одну из таких камер, можно будет узнать новости.</p><p>На третий день исследований он вдруг сумел раскачать, а потом вытащить два больших камня из стены под столом. Он решил особо не усердствовать, опасаясь, что по соседству окажется кто-то из Пожирателей. Тогда можно было сразу заделывать лаз — ни с кем из них он общаться не собирался. </p><p>Сириус расшевелил еще пару незакрепленных камней в глубине и замер, прислушиваясь. В соседней камере определенно кто-то был. Дышал. Выжидал.</p><p>— Эй? — тихо окликнул Сириус.</p><p>— Кто? — голос он не опознал — незнакомец шептал.</p><p>Сириус помедлил с ответом.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>С той стороны кто-то хмыкнул и предположил:</p><p>— Блэк?</p><p>Значит, кто-то из знакомых, но их в Азкабане почти не было. Беллатрикс, насколько он помнил, не поймали. С ее мужем он никогда не разговаривал. Оставалось...</p><p>— Малфой.</p><p>Мерзавец, из-за которого он снова здесь оказался. Если бы тот не огрел его в пылу борьбы Ступефаем, все вышло бы совсем иначе. Сириус поднял камень, чтобы заткнуть дыру. С Пожирателем говорить не хотелось ни о чем.</p><p>— Значит, вот как тебя защищает Дамблдор! — теперь голос стал узнаваем.</p><p>— Значит, вот как тебя защищает твой Лорд.</p><p>Малфой тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Судя по тому, что мне известно, — пока защищает. А вот тебе, дорогой... кузен, повезло меньше.</p><p>Сириус положил камень на место.</p><p>— Ты о чем?</p><p>— Ну, как же? Ты ведь совершил побег, на тебе до сих пор висят такие страшные преступления! — в голосе Малфоя звучала насмешка. Уж кто-кто, а этот правду должен был знать. Или узнал после побега Петтигрю.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что меня собираются убить?</p><p>— Казнить. Даже не знаю, почему они медлят. Объявление о твоей казни появилось два дня назад. Я думаю, сообщат накануне, чтобы ты не успел сбежать. Отличная перспектива, да?</p><p>— Не верю!</p><p>Сириус заткнул отдушину камнем. И вторым. Больше он открывать ее не собирался. Наверняка Малфою просто нужно от него что-нибудь. Или поиздеваться, или напугать. Сириус решил об этом не думать. Ну бред же! Дамблдор никогда на это не пойдет, обязательно что-нибудь придумает!</p><p>Но что может Дамблдор, если Министерство уперлось и страстно желает его смерти? Раз обвинения не сняты, его вполне могли приговорить. Эти бюрократы способны на все!</p><p>Если Малфой хотел напугать его и заставить нервничать — у него получилось. Сириус заходил по маленькой камере. Три шага в одну сторону, поворот, три шага в другую, поворот. Невыносимо! Если... если решили казнить, почему не сделали этого раньше? Могли бы сразу призвать дементоров — и привет. Но нет, отложили. Наверняка из-за Дамблдора и Гарри. Сейчас, когда стало известно о возвращении Темного Лорда, в Министерстве должна царить неразбериха. Фаджа наверняка сняли, так что еще и выборы на носу. В обществе — паника, в Аврорате — хаос. Отличный момент, чтобы привести приговор в исполнение. Министерству слишком невыгодно снимать с него обвинения, а нет человека  — нет проблемы. Да.</p><p>Сириус сполз по стене на пол. Неужели все было напрасно?</p><p>Со стороны камеры Малфоя раздался осторожный стук. Решил позлорадствовать, родственничек? Несколько минут Сириус слушал эти постукивания, но долго не выдержал, подполз и выковырял камни.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Расскажи, как ты сбежал.</p><p>Почему бы и нет? Все равно Малфой этим способом не воспользуется, так что терять нечего.</p><p>— Я — анимаг.</p><p>— Это я знаю.</p><p>Да, действительно знает.</p><p>— Тогда к чему спрашиваешь? Проскользнул между прутьями, выбежал наружу, переплыл море. Ерунда. Дементоры не чуют животных.</p><p>— Но теперь тут не только дементоры, и ты так просто не сбежишь.</p><p>Сириус не ответил. Он действительно не представлял, как это можно сделать. Каменные стены, решетки, авроры со своими проверками каждые три часа. И ледяное море вокруг. Если Гарри или Дамблдор ничего не придумают, его отдадут дементорам, если те еще служат Министерству. А если нет, что его ждет? Авада, виселица или топор палача, будто он бешеная зверюга?</p><p>Малфой со своей стороны тоже молчал. Даже не глумился больше, будто что-то обдумывал. Сириус хотел вернуть камень на место: смысла продолжать разговор он не видел, но Малфой вдруг кашлянул, пошевелился и что-то прошептал. Чтобы его услышать, пришлось наклониться и попросить повторить.</p><p>— Ты рехнулся! — воскликнул Сириус. —  Или просто идиот. Или, скорее, хочешь меня подставить, ублюдок. Даже не думай!</p><p>Он заткнул дыру и попытался выкинуть идиотское предложение Малфоя из головы. </p><p>Лежа ночью без сна, он понял, что ничего не получается. Он думал о словах Малфоя и, хуже того, начал считать, что, возможно, идея не так плоха, как показалось сначала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они выбрались из города через пустырь. Малфой к тому моменту совсем замерз, стучал зубами, проклинал Дамблдора и его безумных последователей и уже раз двадцать предлагал заглянуть в сверток, чтобы проверить, нет ли там чего-нибудь ценного или хотя бы съедобного. Сириус был уверен, что нет. Шоссе они так и не нашли, выбрались на какую-то двухполосную дорогу и пошли по обочине, порой спускаясь в канавы, когда слышали приближение машин. </p><p>Судя по карте, стащенной Малфоем у крепко спящего в киоске продавца, никакого шоссе шестьдесят не существовало. Расположения Хогсмида и Хогвартса относительно маггловских городков и деревень никто из них не помнил, поэтому карта и вовсе казалась бесполезной. Где-то на севере, в Шотландии. Так можно было искать всю жизнь.</p><p>Проще было отправиться в Лондон или Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул — их хотя бы на маггловской карте было видно. Малфой какое-то время сопротивлялся — ему нужно было только в Хогвартс, но потом смирился. Другого выхода действительно никто из них не видел. Они решили дойти до крупной сортировочной станции и забраться в вагон. Три года назад Сириус именно так и путешествовал.</p><p>Указатели показывали расстояние до ближайших населенных пунктов, но Сириус уже почти перестал обращать на них внимание. Ноги болели, ужасно хотелось есть, а еще приходилось поддерживать Малфоя, который уже даже стоять не мог. Может, оставить его здесь? Сбежать сбежали, а насчет дальнейшего они не договаривались.</p><p>Сзади послышался шум шин. Сириус едва успел толкнуть в канаву Малфоя и скатился туда сам. Фары ярко осветили очередной указатель направления с подписью: «Шоссе 60». Знак выглядел сильно обшарпанным, краска на нем как будто облупилась и слезла от времени, да и шрифт был как будто не такой, как на других указателях, но Сириус слишком устал, чтобы приглядываться.</p><p>Шоссе лежало чуть в стороне, а сортировочная станция оставалась к востоку. Они немного поспорили насчет того, верить ли словам сумасшедшего старика. Малфой считал, что нет. Полагаться на подозрительных незнакомцев, по его мнению, было несусветной глупостью. Ключевым аргументом стало то, что шоссе не было обозначено на карте — это верно указывало на его немаггловское происхождение.</p><p>— Вот уж не подумал бы, что такой чистокровный маг, как ты, предпочтет маггловские дороги и маггловский транспорт.</p><p>Малфой оскорбился и даже нашел в себе силы несколько метров идти впереди Сириуса.</p><p>— Если не ошибаюсь, тот дрянной старик обещал нам транспорт.</p><p>— Попутку, — поправил Сириус. — Автостопом когда-нибудь ездил? Хотя… кого я спрашиваю?..</p><p>Он придержал Малфоя у поворота.</p><p>— Ты представляешь, в какую сторону нам ехать? </p><p>Малфой засунул руки в карманы куртки — его била дрожь. Ночь действительно выдалась прохладной для конца августа. </p><p>— На запад. А вообще, если это волшебный путь, то, думаю, без разницы.</p><p>— Тогда чего мы ждем? Карету? По волшебным дорогам путешествуют пешком.</p><p>Послышался рев двигателя. Из-за деревьев, ослепляя фарами, вылетел красный кабриолет. Сириус не думал, что тот успеет их заметить, но махнул рукой. Кабриолет завизжал шинами и застыл перед ними. Тормозной след едва ли не дымился. Что-то шевельнулось в памяти, что-то давно забытое. Когда-то на пути Сириуса уже возникала похожая машина, но он даже не попытался вспомнить, где он мог такую видеть.</p><p>Кабриолет едва ли не сиял в ночи; колесные диски и хромированные ручки блестели так, что было больно глазам. За рулем оказалась блондинка в круглых и темных, несмотря на ночь, очках и в красном платье. </p><p>— Мальчики? — Она наклонила голову и наморщила нос, будто принюхивалась. — Вам куда?</p><p>— В Хогсмид, — ответил Сириус. Малфой стукнул его локтем в бок.</p><p>— Никогда не слышала — должно быть, это где-то дальше. Могу подкинуть до Дорвилля, а там уж — сами. Хотите?</p><p>— Спасибо, мадам, — Сириус чуть поклонился, обошел машину и сел рядом. По-прежнему хранивший молчание Малфой устроился на заднем сидении.</p><p>Кабриолет взревел и сорвался с места. Дама уверенно управляла им, почти не снижая скорости. Фары освещали пустой ровный путь с редкими указателями — Дорвилль 150, Виндвилль — 200. Подъездных дорог и перекрестков не попадалось.</p><p>— Как вас зовут? — перекрикивая бьющий по ушам ветер, спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Сесилия. Вы голодные, мальчики? А то вижу, что издалека. Там на заднем пошарьте, в пакете была пара сэндвичей. Мне ни к чему, а вам, чувствую, надо.</p><p>Малфой чем-то зашуршал, потом передал Сириусу бутерброд в прозрачной пленке. Сириус был так голоден, что даже не понял, с чем он был — съел и не заметил. Есть все еще хотелось, но голод немного унялся. До Дорвилля оставалась сотня миль.</p><p>Сириус представился и представил Малфоя, на Сесилию это не произвело никакого впечатления. Похоже, никогда о них не слышала — или была магглой, или сюда и вправду не доходили новости ни из маггловского мира, ни из мира волшебников.</p><p>— Почему вы ведете машину в темных очках? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Так гораздо лучше видно. — Сесилия резко крутанула руль, машину чуть не снесло в кювет. — Особенность зрения. Я, кстати, из Дорвилля, там почти у всех такая проблема. Генетика. — Она засмеялась, а потом включила радио.</p><p>“Highway to Hell”  загремело с середины припева.</p><p>— Какая подходящая песня, — пробормотал Малфой. </p><p>Сириус почему-то его услышал даже сквозь ветер и музыку.</p><p>— В Дорвилле есть, где остановиться? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Разумеется! Полно. Мотель есть, но вижу, с деньгами у вас, мальчики, плохо. Могу предложить пару камер в офисе шерифа. — Она захихикала. — А можете обратиться к любому жителю, хотя бы к старой Мо. О, точно! Мо! Она будет рада. Нарубите ей дров — и приютит, и накормит, и... Да разберетесь, у нас все просто.</p><p>Шериф? Интересно, куда их с Малфоем занесло. Сириусу не нравились недомолвки, но уточнять он не стал. Очень хотелось спать, даже громкая музыка не мешала.</p><p>— Кстати, и подзаработать сможете, если захотите. В кафе Грегора как раз нужны новые посудомойка и уборщица. </p><p>— Спасибо, мы подумаем.</p><p>Сириус почти видел ухмылку Малфоя. Работать тот точно не привык, впрочем, и сам Сириус ни дня в своей жизни не работал. Азкабан как-то не способствовал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это с самого начала было идиотской идеей. И чем больше Сириус думал, тем более идиотской она казалась. Одно было верно — в одиночку такое не провернуть, но, если кто-нибудь узнает, если до охраны дойдет... Впрочем, Сириусу, похоже, терять было уже нечего. Если через несколько дней его отдадут дементорам, сколько раз он бежал или пытался бежать из Азкабана, роли не играло. А вот зачем так рисковал Малфой, было непонятно. Именно об этом Сириус и спросил через несколько часов, когда признался себе в том, что план может сработать.</p><p>Малфой ответил не сразу:</p><p>— Лорд угрожает моему сыну, я должен его спасти.</p><p>Пожалуй, сын — единственное, ради чего Малфой мог бы так рискнуть. </p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, что твой ненаглядный сыночек в опасности?</p><p>Малфой передал через лаз записку, написанную почерком Нарциссы. Сестренка явно была в панике и просила придумать или сделать хоть что-нибудь! Конкретики не было, но насколько Сириус знал сестру — просто так она бы паниковать не стала, решила бы все сама. Из записки явно следовало, что Драко оказался в смертельной опасности, опасность исходила от Волдеморта, и косвенно во всем был виноват сам Люциус, </p><p>— Паршиво, — сказал Сириус. </p><p>Не то чтобы он сочувствовал Малфою, но в чем-то мог его понять. Он сам, пока сидел здесь, переживал за Гарри, которому угрожал все тот же проклятый Волдеморт. И если был хоть один шанс помочь ему, стоило этот шанс использовать.</p><p>— Твой план — полный бред, Малфой.</p><p>— Ты уже согласился.</p><p>— Про это — потом. Даже если мы выберемся из замка, как мы переплывем море? Сейчас почти лето, но вода зверски холодная. Лодки тут нет. Сунемся за порт-ключом — попадемся. Попытаемся добыть палочку...</p><p>— Именно. Хотя про лодку я бы не был так уверен…</p><p>Продолжения не последовало. Что ж, как и следовало ожидать, идей у Малфоя, похоже, не было. Придется выкручиваться по обстоятельствам.</p><p>— Ладно. Я подумаю об этом завтра. И завтра же тебе отвечу.</p><p>— У тебя очень мало времени, Блэк.</p><p>— Я знаю, — прорычал он и вернул камни на место.</p><p>Позволить бежать Малфою — это тоже отвратительная идея. Со всех сторон отвратительная, но, если привести Дамблдору такого союзника, победа над Лордом станет чуть ближе. Главное — самому не подставиться. Бежать можно только вместе, но как только они выберутся из крепости, пути могут разойтись. Хотя, с другой стороны, выгоднее не разделяться. Или нет?.. Подлец наверняка задумал пакость. Сам сбежит, а его здесь оставит или сдаст аврорам. </p><p>Сириус не верил до конца, что Дамблдор позволит отдать его дементорам, но за столько времени тот не только не сделал ничего, чтобы его выпустили, но не прислал ни единой весточки. Все это начинало очень дурно пахнуть. Дамблдор — не всесилен, и Сириус знал это, как никто другой. </p><p>Он думал весь день и даже ночь, забывшись лишь на пару часов неспокойным сном. Во сне он бежал куда-то темными коридорами,  потом выламывал решетку, спускался по стенам, переходящим в отвесные скалы, срывался в море. Ловил простыней чаек, пытался на них улететь, но не удерживался и падал прямо на острые камни. На побег не было ни единого шанса — они или погибнут, или в лучшем случае их поймают и отдадут дементорам. Заманчивая перспектива.</p><p>После завтрака в виде холодной каши неопределенного происхождения, Сириус снова выковырял камни и позвал Малфоя.</p><p>— Допустим. Только допустим, что я согласен. Что дальше?</p><p>Через сутки, вылезая на берег, вытаскивая на себе полумертвого Малфоя и стуча зубами, он почти ненавидел себя за этот вопрос.</p><p>Малфою повезло. Уже надо было как-то привыкнуть, что Малфою везет. Зато всем, кто с ним рядом — нет. Его камера оказалась старой камерой Долохова, который, не надеясь на исчезнувшего Лорда, все годы заключения готовил побег. По уверениям Малфоя, тот бы непременно сбежал и без помощи — да времени не хватило. «И надежного напарника», — добавил Сириус от себя. Малфой не возразил.</p><p>За почти пятнадцать лет заключения Долохов умудрился расшатать оконные решетки так, что их можно было спокойно вынуть, вылезти наружу, спуститься к узкому парапету между тюремными уровнями, по которому дойти до широкой печной трубы. По ней можно было спуститься на кухню. Что делать дальше — Малфой не знал. Но опять же, со слов своих собратьев по Темной Метке, ему было известно, что из кухни существовал выход за стену — для подвоза продуктов. А уже оттуда можно было добраться до берега и, теоретически, лодки, которую прятали на острове «на всякий случай». Где именно прятали, Малфою также было неизвестно.</p><p>Проход до трубы — единственное, что у них состоялось по плану. </p><p>Сириус выломал оставшиеся камни, пролез в камеру Малфоя и протащил выпотрошенный тюфяк. Малфой к тому времени уже вынул решетку, разделал свою постель на полоски, связал их вместе и выкинул веревку в окно. До парапета она и близко не доставала. Останки тюфяка Сириуса они совместно искромсали обломками камней. Сириус накрепко связал получившиеся полосы и добавил к концу уже сделанной Малфоем веревки. Все еще не хватало. Совсем чуть-чуть. Они стащили тюремные робы. Холодный воздух ударил под дых, но это было даже хорошо — Сириус уже весь взмок. Сделав из одежды еще кусок веревки, они убедились, что теперь ее хватит. </p><p>Первым в окно вылез Малфой, обхватил тощими длинными ногами веревку и осторожно пополз вниз. Сириус сразу лезть за ним не рискнул — узел, которым веревка была привязана к ножке кровати, выглядел больно хлипким. Он дергался в ответ на каждое движение Малфоя так, что грозил развязаться или перетереться о железную ножку. Сириус бегал от окна к кровати, то наблюдая за Малфоем, то проверяя крепость узла. Удивительно, но все шло хорошо. Наконец, Малфой дополз и встал на узкий парапет, распластавшись на темной стене Азкабана белым мотыльком. Проклятая луна как раз вынырнула из облаков, осветив его лучше самого сильного Люмоса. К счастью, кроме Сириуса, никто им не любовался. </p><p>Сириус еще раз проверил узел, вылез в окно, обвил хлипкую веревку ногами и начал спускаться. Руки замерзли почти мгновенно; он не слез еще даже на этаж, когда почти перестал их чувствовать. Начало сентября в Северном море слишком сильно напоминало конец осени. Веревку мотало, даже несмотря на то, что внизу ее придерживал Малфой, и Сириуса пару раз крепко приложило о стену. Ноги начали болеть уже на втором этаже. </p><p>Сквозь узкие бойницы окон никого не было видно, но все же он старался держаться от них подальше. Если кто-то заметит спуск — начнется паника, прибежит охрана и Поцелуй от дементора он получит раньше, чем должен был. Зря он в это ввязался, но уж лучше помереть на пути к свободе, сорвавшись вниз, чем в лапах бездушной твари.</p><p>Азкабанские стены казались ледяными. Не хотелось лишний раз их касаться ни ногами, ни ладонями, но иногда приходилось. Сириус не запомнил, как долго спускался Малфой, но было ощущение, что он сам двигается намного медленнее. Начали стучать зубы. Он глянул вниз, чтобы понять, сколько осталось, и у него закружилась голова. Пришлось вцепиться в веревку и замереть, выравнивая дыхание. Слишком высоко, и до Малфоя — еще целая вечность, а может, даже две. Проклятье! Он глянул вверх — каких-то три этажа, а у него уже и сил нет. Сириус крепко сжал руки и попробовал ускорить дело — отталкиваясь ногами, быстро съезжал от узла к узлу. Руки согрелись, а потом и вовсе начали гореть, веревка врезалась в ладони.</p><p>Что происходило дальше, он помнил уже плохо: пришел в себя, только когда его ноги коснулись узкой, едва ли в семь-восемь дюймов шириной, полоски парапета.</p><p>— Наконец-то, — прохрипел Малфой.</p><p>— Мог бы и не ждать.</p><p>Сириус потянулся вверх и постарался отвязать часть веревки — хотелось взять с собой кусок побольше. Самый верхний узел, который он мог достать, не поддался, удалось отвязать только тот, что был почти на полметра ниже. Запихнув веревку в штаны, Сириус медленно двинулся за Малфоем.</p><p>Спускаться было легче, чем ползти вдоль стены. Намного. Теперь он всем телом прижимался к обжигающе-холодной стене. Камешки под ногами осыпались при каждом шаге, ветер трепал штаны, словно парус, мешая идти. Казалось, рассвет наступит раньше, чем они доберутся до треклятой трубы, но он ошибся. Луна еще не успела уйти за азкабанские стены, как они с Малфоем замерли над казавшейся снаружи такой широкой черной трубой. </p><p>И кому в голову могла прийти мысль, что по ней можно было спуститься? Разве что кошке или тощему мальчишке лет пяти.</p><p>— И что дальше? — спросил Сириус. Сейчас было очевидно, что в лучшем случае в дымоход пролезет нога или голова. </p><p>Ухватившись одной рукой за трубу, Малфой посмотрел вниз и неуверенно сказал:</p><p>— Кладка неровная... Можем попробовать спуститься по углу между трубой и стеной.</p><p>— Отличная мысль. Сколько там еще? Этажей шесть? десять?</p><p>— У тебя есть идея лучше? Давай тогда возвращайся! Или покричи, позови дементоров, может, они тебе помогут!</p><p>— Прекрати орать! Они сейчас соберутся на твои вопли, придурок!</p><p>Малфой фыркнул, встал на колени и медленно сполз вниз, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами за парапет. Сириус уже почти видел, как он срывается и летит вниз на острые камни. Но, мгновение поколебавшись, полез за ним.</p><p> Спуститься по внешней стороне оказалось не так сложно, как казалось. Труба действительно была старая, кирпичей в ней не хватало и всегда находилось, за что уцепиться и куда поставить ногу. Кроме того, она была теплой, Сириус даже немного согрелся. Хотя усталость уже брала свое: руки и ноги тряслись, пару раз он чуть не оступился и не рухнул Малфою на голову, но обошлось. Когда луна скрылась за стенами, и стало совсем темно, они достигли слегка выступающей из стены крыши кухни. </p><p>Лестницы не было, стены оказались гладкими, но Сириус выбрал местечко поровнее и спрыгнул вниз. За ним сиганул Малфой — и тут же упал.</p><p>— Что с тобой?</p><p>— Нога! — Малфой чуть слышно чертыхнулся.</p><p>Сириус огляделся, они оказались между внутренней и внешней стеной Азкабана, которая вздымалась вверх на несколько ярдов. Перелезть через нее было невозможно. Но, если Малфой прав, можно пройти через кухню. Дверей с их стороны не было — единственным вариантом было попробовать открыть забранное тяжелыми ставнями кухонное окно и влезть через него. Малфою идея понравилась.</p><p>Пытаясь отогнуть ставни, Сириус с Малфоем буквально повисли на них, те не выдержали и с громким треском оборвались. Вдруг послышался шорох, и на кухне зажегся свет.</p><p>Вот теперь уже точно терять было нечего. Сириус подобрал булыжник, швырнул его в окно и, царапаясь об осколки, ворвался внутрь. Он выбил из рук старика в ночной сорочке палочку, и та закатилась под кровать. Старик заехал Сириусу кулаком по носу и попытался нырнуть за палочкой, но тут на него набросился подоспевший Малфой. Старик приложил его спиной о шкаф, пнул и снова метнулся за палочкой, на этот раз —  успешно. Сириус швырнул в него первое, что попалось под руку, — бутылку. Старик едва ли не взвизгнул — бутылка угодила ему по руке, — но палочку не выпустил; отлетевшая в сторону бутылка разбилась о  прикроватную тумбочку, сшибив с нее свечу и щедро расплескав свое содержимое по меньшей мере на полкомнаты.</p><p>— Петрификус…</p><p>Тут кровать вспыхнула, подпалив старику задницу, что дало им пару мгновений форы. Сириус поискал глазами дверь.</p><p>— Бежим! — крикнул он и бросился к ней. Малфой, хромая, побежал следом. </p><p>Это была не кухня, как они подумали, а домик коменданта. Влетев в следующую комнату, они наткнулись на нескольких авроров, разбуженных грохотом. Спасло только то, что дверь наружу нашлась рядом, и они с Малфоем выскочили из нее раньше, чем те что-то успели сделать. Вслед полыхнула пара заклинаний.</p><p>— Куда дальше?! — крикнул Сириус.</p><p>Огромные азкабанские врата оказались совсем близко — рукой подать, но они были закрыты, и перед ними виднелась пара мрачных фигур дементоров. </p><p>— Тревога! — разнесся над двором усиленный Сонорусом голос.</p><p>— Твою ж мать! — Сириус огляделся в поисках укрытия и бросился в противоположную от врат сторону — туда, где была дверь очередной пристройки. Возможно, там находилась та самая кухня, через которую можно выбраться за стену. Если им повезет…</p><p>— Куда?! —  воскликнул Малфой. Но обсуждать времени не было, и он помчался следом. </p><p>Внезапно стало холодно и тоскливо: дементоры появились неожиданно близко, но, к счастью, дверь была ближе. Сириус с разбегу врезался в нее плечом, сшиб с петель и едва не влетел головой в печку. Сзади над второй пристройкой занялось огненное зарево пожара. Заспанный волшебник поднялся с топчана у окна, но уже было видно, что это не спальня, а именно кухня, с огромным столом и котлами, — и в ее дальнем конце виднелась дверь, к которой уже бросился Малфой и задергал, пытаясь открыть. Дверь поддалась. Сириус вбежал в нее и закрыл за Малфоем. В маленьком коридоре были сложены какие-то тюки. Сириус пробежал его насквозь, вышиб очередную дверь и выскочил… на свободу. Азкабанские стены остались за спиной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сириус действительно уснул, несмотря на странную попутчицу и громкую музыку, которую продолжал слышать сквозь дрему. «Highway to Hell» сменился «Bad to the Bone», потом был «After Dark» и что-то еще, и еще, и еще. Проснулся он, когда машина резко затормозила, так что Сириус едва не впечатался носом в бардачок, и остановилась.</p><p>— Приехали, мальчики! — прозвучал бодрый голос Сесилии. </p><p>Сзади заворчал Малфой. Сириус открыл глаза, приподнялся и огляделся. Вокруг царила тьма. Если тут и был городок — в нем не горели ни фонари, ни окна. В свете фар можно было разглядеть только дорогу и растущие вдоль нее кусты.</p><p>— Где мы? — спросил Малфой.</p><p>— Дорвилль, как и обещала. На запад от нигде, на север от никогда. — Она засмеялась и нажала ладонью на гудок — тишину разрезал пронзительный звук. — Мо! Открывай и тащи свет! Гости!</p><p>Странно, что эта Сесилия не боялась никого разбудить. Не было слышно собак, не видно фонарей и, раз уж они оказались в городе, до сих пор не зажглось ни одно окно. Очень странно. Тут отворилась дверь, в освещенном желтоватым светом проеме появилась невысокая сгорбленная фигура, и хрипловатый женский голос произнес:</p><p>— Сесси? Ты, что ли? На часы смотрела, дуреха?</p><p>— Смотрела, тетя Мо, — засмеялась та. — Я вам двух постояльцев привезла. Приютите? А то у них денег нет, а к Грегору я их уже не повезу.</p><p>— Хорошие постояльцы?</p><p>— Хорошие, — вдруг крикнул Малфой.</p><p>— Отличные! — подтвердила Сесилия и снова засмеялась. </p><p>— Ну, раз отличные, пусть проходят — найду, куда положить.</p><p>Сириус, захватив посылку, первым выбрался из машины, за ним выскочил Малфой, в тот же миг машина взревела мотором и умчалась. Темнота почти сразу поглотила свет фар. Стало неуютно и как-то холодно.</p><p>— Поторапливайтесь, — скрипнула Мо и исчезла из дверного проема. </p><p>В бьющем из него свете была видна только стриженная трава, растущая до самого дома. Сам же дом, казалось, рос прямо из земли: не было видно ни подвала, ни крыльца, просто за порогом трава сменялась ровным дощатым полом, на котором лежал полосатый половичок.</p><p>— Что застыл? — тихо спросил Малфой. Они вдвоем замерли на обочине шоссе, вглядываясь в светлый проем. — Боишься?</p><p>— На подначки не ведусь.</p><p>Сириус быстро пересек газон и вошел в дом, Малфой — следом. Дверь за ними с грохотом захлопнулась. </p><p>Они оказались в бедном, но довольно чистом холле, совмещенном с кухней. Добрую половину этой кухни занимала огромная дровяная плита, на которой громоздилось с десяток котлов разного размера. Мо стояла рядом с ней, уперев руки в бока. </p><p>Она была старой. Еще в юности Сириус, живя у Джеймса, часто видел знаменитую Батильду Бэгшот, но даже она по сравнению с этой Мо была молодой. Ее лицо казалось высохшим, словно у мумии, при этом тело под плотным длинным платьем выглядело крупным. Самой выдающейся частью ее лица был подбородок, длинный, острый и украшенной большой волосатой родинкой. Сириус с трудом отвел от нее взгляд.</p><p>— Имена? — грозно спросила Мо.</p><p>— Сириус Блэк, — черт знает почему, но он решил не врать.</p><p>— Люциус Малфой.</p><p>— Сири и Люци. Отлично. Ко мне обращайтесь «тетя Мо». Сейчас поздно, так что кормить не буду, ложитесь спать. Кровать у меня всего одна для вас, но большая. Вопросы?</p><p>Малфой, по-видимому, оторопел от такого обращения. Он задрал подбородок и, похоже, что-то уже собирался процедить в своей излюбленной манере, но Сириус его опередил.</p><p>— Можно ли у вас помыться? Мы давно в дороге...</p><p>— Почему нет, — она пожала плечами. — Теплая вода еще осталась, пойдемте.</p><p>Мо пошла к ним, отпихнула Сириуса с дороги крутым бедром, прошла к лестнице и свернула направо, в глубину дома. Они последовали за ней. Света, кроме холла, нигде в доме не было, и старуха его не зажигала. Пахло пряным и старым, как в поместье у двоюродной бабки Кассиопеи, куда как-то сбыла Сириуса мамаша. Там-то он в первый раз и встретил Малфоя — Кассиопея и ему приходилась какой-то дальней родственницей. </p><p>Сириус двигался едва ли не на ощупь, касаясь теплых деревянных стен, иногда задевая висящие рамы. Малфой обо что-то споткнулся, чертыхнулся и схватился за плечо Сириуса, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>— Черта не поминайте, мальчики, а то еще явится, — захихикала старуха из темноты.</p><p>Скрипнула дверь. Мо чиркнула спичкой, осветив на миг лицо, показавшееся уродливой маской, и зажгла керосиновую лампу, которую поставила на полку. </p><p>Ванная была старой. Вот как раз у Кассиопеи такая и была, и вспоминал Сириус о ней потом с содроганием. Корыто, полбочки холодной воды, огромный котелок с горячей — и ни в чем себе не отказывай.</p><p>— Утром воды натаскаете, — сказала Мо. — Мыло на полке, остальное найдете, полотенца сейчас вам принесу. И... — она придирчиво окинула их с ног до головы, — во что переодеться — тоже.</p><p>Она вышла, притворив дверь. Малфой оглядывался по сторонам, раздеваться он даже не начал.</p><p>— Прямо тетя Касси, и ванная такая же, — буркнул Сириус.</p><p>Он подошел к стене, чтобы рассмотреть висящие на ней разновеликие ковшики.</p><p>— Ну… миледи Блэк все же была существенно моложе, но… что-то общее есть, да. — Малфой заглянул в бочку и поплескал рукой в воде.</p><p>—  А этой сколько лет, думаешь?</p><p>— Двести. Не меньше.</p><p>Малфой остановился около полок, понюхал брусок желтого мыла и положил его обратно.</p><p>— Ладно, это все равно лучше, чем Азкабан, — сказал он очень тихо, вздохнул и начал стягивать одежду. </p><p>Сириус сначала отвернулся, но понял, что это глупо. Дверь приоткрылась, в нее просунулись старухин нос и стопка белья. Как только Сириус ее забрал — дверь захлопнулась, и из-за нее раздалось:</p><p>— Закончите — поднимайтесь на третий этаж. Там всего одна комната, не заблудитесь. Шататься по дому, кстати, не советую, — старуха захихикала. — Съедят, — буркнула она уже совершенно тихо, так что Сириус решил, что ему показалось.</p><p>За дверью стало тихо. Старуха ушла. </p><p>Сириус положил белье и посылку на длинную скамейку возле двери, и стал раздеваться сам. Украдкой он бросил взгляд на Малфоя — тот как раз повернулся спиной, выбирая подходящий ковшик. В неровном свете керосиновой лампы его кожа казалась серо-желтой. Под ней проглядывали ребра и позвоночник. Отощал... бедняжка. Сириус предпочитал не задумываться, как выглядит сам. Кажется, он так до конца не оправился и после предыдущего посещения Азкабана. </p><p>Справиться поодиночке у них не получилось, пришлось побороть смущение и помочь друг другу. Сначала Люциус подставил спину, позволяя хорошенько отдраить ее. Сириус не удержался и пару раз хорошенько провел мочалкой по тощей, но все еще симпатичной заднице, а потом то же самое дал сделать Малфою. Прикосновения мочалки к усталой спине были приятны, хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше, и он даже не врезал Малфою, когда тот тоже провел по его заднице мочалкой, а потом вдруг голой рукой, на миг задержав ее на ягодице.</p><p>— Руки-то убери, пока не оторвал, — буркнул Сириус и обернулся. </p><p>Малфой ухмылялся.</p><p>Воды было не слишком много, так что длинные волосы Сириуса промыть нормально так и не вышло. Надо, надо бы отрезать, но было слишком жалко. Он украдкой взглянул на Малфоя — тот остался без половины своей некогда шикарной гривы и будто потерял с ней часть привлекательности. Нос теперь казался слишком острым, лицо — узким, да и весь как-то поблек, истончился. Сириус понял, что совершенно беззастенчиво разглядывает Малфоя и думает о его привлекательности, и отвернулся. Даже теоретически роман между ними был невозможен. К черту этого Пожирателя. Разве что трахнуть пару раз... ну, так, чтобы не задавался.</p><p>На одной из полок Малфой обнаружил старую, но все еще очень острую бритву. Сириус напрягся, но тот всего лишь попытался побриться. Получилось вполне прилично, порезался всего лишь пару раз, после чего отдал бритву Сириусу. Они и вправду успели зарасти: бреющее заклинание в Азкабане применяли три дня назад.</p><p>На мгновение Сириус подумал захватить бритву с собой, но не решился. Что-то с этим домом было не так, и тащить что-либо, не спросив хозяйку, казалось дурной идеей.</p><p>В качестве сменной одежды им досталось по длинной рубашке и по паре кальсон. Малфой, кривясь, сказал, что по возрасту они могли бы соперничать с его дедушкой. Впрочем, белье было чистым и крепким. Свою одежду они развесили тут же, на старой веревке, протянутой над дверью от одной стены к другой. По-хорошему, надо было найти что-то более подходящее и переодеться, но не у старухи же просить. </p><p>Малфой взял лампу, Сириус прихватил посылку, и они открыли дверь. Коридор был узким, тянулся из тьмы во тьму, но справа, когда Малфой туда посветил, показалась лестница. Старуха сказала подниматься на последний этаж — значит, им туда. </p><p>Лестница тоже была старая, как и все в доме. Злобно скрипела, будто ругалась. На втором этаже были лишь закрытые двери, на третьем дверей не было вообще, только стояла огромная, в полкомнаты, кровать под самым скатом крыши и висели вонючие веники. Должно быть, старуха любила собирать травки, как какой-нибудь Снейп.</p><p>Кровать...  Что там за белье, подушки, матрасы и одеяла, Сириуса уже не волновало, он просто рухнул на мягкий матрас и вырубился. Только почувствовал, как рядом под одеяло заполз Малфой, обжигая ледяными пятками. Но Сириусу было уже все равно, он хотел спать — и спал, вдыхая ароматы трав.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Их пока так и не заметили, что было самым странным. Малфой так стучал зубами, что его можно было услышать и на другом берегу, но к ним никто не спустился. По тому, как ледяная рука сжимала и отпускала сердце, было понятно, что дементоры носятся где-то совсем близко. Ищут. Вынюхивают. Безмолвно воют, но найти не могут. Если бы не холод, сидеть так можно было бы долго. А так у них имелись все шансы быстро сдохнуть от простуды. Отличный финал. Немногим лучшее, чем лобзания и объятия дементора.</p><p>— Интересно, долго они будут искать? — тихо спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Пока не найдут, — Малфой едва говорил сквозь стучащие зубы.</p><p>— А как ты предполагал свалить с острова?</p><p>— Тихо. На лодке. Если бы нас не заметили, можно было бы подобраться и угнать ее. Пока хватились бы, мы бы уже были далеко.</p><p>— Угу, всего через час. Тогда лодка должна быть, как у магглов, с мотором, иначе нас возьмут прямо посреди моря.</p><p>Весь план Малфоя строился на нешуточном везении, больше ни на чем. Ни хрена этот идиот не знал и не умел, а теперь оставалось только сдохнуть вместе с ним по шею в ледяной воде. Надо выбираться отсюда, но как? — у них ничего нет, кроме веревки из тюфяка, да и что с ней сделаешь? </p><p>— Ты можешь превратиться, — сказал вдруг Малфой. — Дементоры тебя не увидят, авроры, скорее всего, не заметят. Попробуй найти лодку.</p><p>А неплохая была идея, только признаваться не хотелось. Сириус еще ни разу не пытался превратиться в Бродягу в воде, но все когда-нибудь приходится делать впервые. Он перекинулся, хлебнув случайно воды, и заработал лапами, плывя к берегу. В нос бил морской воздух, испорченный запахом тлена и тухлой рыбы. Сириус едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть.</p><p>Он осторожно глянул на берег — авроров видно не было. Часть дементоров летала над водой, часть зависла возле стен, но дементоры сейчас были не самой большой проблемой. Надо было найти лодку, потом отвлечь охрану и смыться подальше, прихватив Малфоя. Не бросать же его здесь после всего. Или?..</p><p>Нет. Никаких «или».  </p><p>Припадая к земле и прячась за валунами, Сириус потрусил вдоль берега. Он поглядывал по сторонам, стараясь оценить обстановку, и пытался обнаружить эту мифическую лодку. На кой хрен нужна лодка, если есть порт-ключи и аппарация? И сам же себе ответил — на всякий случай. Раз на острове есть люди, значит, им нужен запасной, не связанный с магией способ добраться до земли. Это только дементорам все равно, есть лодка или нет. </p><p>Он побежал по каменистому берегу вдоль стены, перескакивая валуны и старательно держась в тени, чтобы его не заметили. Голоса слышались откуда-то сверху, видимо, охрана ходила по стенам, высматривая беглецов, но слов Сириус разобрать не мог. Он повернул за выступ, превращавшийся выше в остроконечную башню, и увидел небольшой дощатый причал. На нем стояли три аврора, светили во все стороны палочками с огоньками Люмоса и переговаривались. Лодка была тут же. Видимо, для безопасности ее вытащили на берег. Шанс разобраться с тремя аврорами и утащить лодку был ничтожным.</p><p>Сириус нехотя соскользнул в воду и, стараясь не шуметь, поплыл вдоль берега к пристани, незаметно пробрался под нее и замер, вслушиваясь. Авроры поначалу молчали, но потом один не выдержал:</p><p>— Интересно, долго нам стоять?</p><p>— Нам — долго. Если они живы, только лодки и ждут.</p><p>— В прошлый раз Блэк без всякой лодки справился.</p><p>— Тогда он был один, Малфой-то не анимаг.</p><p>— Что Блэк — анимаг, тоже никто не знал, так что это ни о чем не говорит. Представь, если Малфой — какой-нибудь тюлень?</p><p>Сириус представил. И нырнул под воду, чтобы не заржать. </p><p>— Не мели чушь! Лучше гляди по сторонам. </p><p>— Да на что смотреть? На дементоров, чтоб их на части разнесло? Ты вот уверен, что они настолько послушны министерству, как говорят? Я тут слышал, — аврор понизил голос, — что некоторые служат Тому-кого-нельзя-называть. Прикажет — они на нас нападут.</p><p>Про дементоров Сириус знал и раньше, но никогда всерьез не задумывался, что они в любой момент могут изменить министерству. А если в любой момент, то почему бы прямо не сейчас? Он решил вернуться к Малфою, чтобы спросить. Вдруг тот что-то знает. Хотя, наверное, если б знал, сказал раньше. </p><p>Малфоя на месте не оказалось, но Сириус быстро нашел его: он лежал в узкой расщелине между двумя огромными валунами, поджав ноги, и дрожал от холода. Точно заболеет, и зачем ему такая обуза? Сириус превратился в человека и сел рядом.</p><p>— Я тут слышал, что твой Лорд может управлять дементорами. Это правда?</p><p>— Правда, — простучал зубами Малфой. — Только я — не Лорд. Мою душу высосут и не поморщатся.</p><p>— Жаль. Но, если в принципе дементоры на вашей стороне, значит, теоретически, их можно натравить на авроров?</p><p>— Теоретически, — согласился Малфой и сел. — Дементорам на самом деле все равно, кому служить, им главное, чтобы кормили. Лорд готов им хоть всех магглов отдать, поэтому к нему они лояльней. Но магглы — это в далекой перспективе, а заключенные — здесь и сейчас. Кроме того, здесь они дома, поэтому делают вид, что послушны министерству. </p><p>— Но авроры, наверное, намного питательнее, чем заключенные. Может, навести их на эту мысль? Сдобрить обещанием твоего Лорда... </p><p>Малфой задумался, потер подбородок, вздохнул — идея у него, видимо, появилась, но не очень хорошая.</p><p>— Ты лодку нашел?</p><p>— Нашел, но ее охраняют. Если получится авроров отвлечь — выберемся отсюда. </p><p>— И ты предлагаешь призвать на них дементоров? Попроще ничего не придумал? Напасть неожиданно на охрану? Позвать издалека на помощь?</p><p>— Не получится. Во-первых, их там трое. Во-вторых, ты туда вообще незамеченным пробраться не сможешь, даже вплавь. Место открытое. По берегу не пройти — со стены заметят. А один я не справлюсь, лодку еще надо на воду стащить, так что авроров надо оттуда убрать. Других идей у меня нет.</p><p>— Это не идея — это бред. Самоубийство. — Малфой вздохнул и посмотрел на воду. — Дементоры послушны лишь Лорду, остальных они даже не различают.</p><p>— Да, до Лорда тебе далеко.</p><p>Малфой кивнул и поджал под себя ноги. По нахмуренному лбу было понятно, что он что-то прикидывает.</p><p>— Как они вообще нас различают, интересно? — сказал Люциус. — Если все, кроме Лорда, для них одинаковы, то как они различают авроров, заключенных, союзников Лорда, если они на свободе…</p><p>— По запаху?</p><p>— Нет… Может, читают мысли? Им же нужны воспоминания, вот и видят, как на ладони, кто есть кто. И Азкабан, как ни хочется, из мыслей не сотрешь.</p><p>— Как и твою верную службу Лорду, — добавил Сириус.</p><p>— Точно, но… — Малфой вдруг замолчал, и на его лице расползлась ухмылка. — Нам нужен дементор.</p><p>— Выбирай любого, — Сириус махнул рукой в сторону моря.</p><p>Лезть в холодную воду Малфою совершенно точно не хотелось. Он поежился и выглянул из-за валуна, разглядывая сначала небо над морем, потом над крепостью. Дементоров было немного. Сириус еще помнил время, когда они роились, собираясь в черные тучи, и носились вдоль стен, обдавая заключенных могильным холодом. Сколько же из них уже призвал к себе Волдеморт? Сириус озвучил эту мысль вслух. Малфой не ответил, только пожал плечами, продолжая следить за небом. В полумраке его кожа казалась мертвенно-бледной, слегка голубоватой, словно тот был мертвецом.</p><p>Малфой вдруг застыл, всматриваясь в одну из скал, лишь едва освещенную идущим из ближайшей бойницы светом. Что-то темное застыло под ней, почти сливаясь со стенами.</p><p>— Среди дементоров есть те, что послабее. Надо попробовать поймать одного. Вроде у тебя была веревка?</p><p>— Рехнулся?</p><p>— Я с радостью выслушаю твои идеи. </p><p>Идей не было, разве что плыть как есть. В конце концов, в прошлый раз он же как-то доплыл. И Малфой доплывет, если захочет увидеть сына. </p><p>Море было темным, но тихим, небольшие волны накатывали на скалистый берег. Погода самая подходящая для заплыва — не жарко, но… нормально. В прошлый раз даже холоднее было. Или попробовать идиотскую идею с поимкой дементора? Что опаснее? Оставить Малфоя на берегу и поплыть самому, затащить его в воду и плыть вдвоем — или все же вместе попытаться поймать дементора и… что там Малфой хочет с ним сделать? Уговорить его? Из всех вариантов — последний казался наиболее рискованным и безумным.</p><p>Проклятый Малфой… Уже через пару минут, Сириус, держа в пасти самодельную веревку, скакал по скалам в направлении застывшего под стеной дементора. Собачьим зрением его было видно даже чуть лучше: он отчетливо колыхался, то поднимаясь чуть выше, то опускаясь ниже, словно сдувшийся воздушный шарик. Но вот он дернулся раз, другой… Если эти движения — результат действий Малфоя, то он совсем идиот. Рано еще! Сириус прыгнул на скалу и чуть не свалился в море с покачнувшегося камня. Веревка едва не выпала из его зубов. </p><p>Еще прыжок — и он оказался в нужном месте. От моря его закрывал высокий валун, опора одной из стен — не позволяла разглядеть сверху. Идеально. Сириус превратился, и почти сразу дементор махнул своим плащом и направился вниз, к появившейся среди скал фигуре.  От моря ее отделяли считанные шаги, так что, в случае чего, Малфой успевал бы прыгнуть в море. Но не пришлось. Как только больной дементор спустился достаточно низко, Сириус набросил на него веревку и повалил на камни. Вздрагивая от омерзения, он прижал тварь к земле, не позволяя позвать своих на помощь. Он пытался удержать и одновременно обмотать костлявую фигуру веревкой. Его трясло от холода и чего-то еще — может быть, страха. Он пинком отправил дементора вниз, к Малфою, и, обернувшись псом, побежал туда же. </p><p>Когда он оказался на месте, Малфой с закрытыми глазами сидел рядом с тварью и тяжело дышал. Дементор не шевелился. Должно быть, услышав шаги Сириуса, Малфой нахмурился и покачал головой. Выглядел он, словно накурившийся хиппи, — мокрый, полуголый, лохматый. Только веночка не хватало и гитары. </p><p>Сириус устроился рядом и тут же ощутил присутствие дементора — как будто кто-то забрался в голову холодными склизкими пальцами. Мерзость! Сириус пытался ни о чем не думать, чтобы не мешать Малфою, но не получалось. </p><p>— Развязывай, — вдруг услышал он.</p><p>Малфой смотрел на него. Несмотря на собачий холод, на его лбу виднелись капельки пота.</p><p>— Уверен?</p><p>— Быстрее, пока он под впечатлением от прочувствованной речи Темного Лорда.</p><p>— А он под впечатлением?.. — спросил было Сириус, но, перехватив взгляд Малфоя, послушался. </p><p>Дементор рванул вверх, как только Сириус развязал первую пару узлов, — его аж отбросило на камни. К бывшему пленнику уже потянулись другие дементоры, но разглядеть, что происходит, Малфой не дал, ухватил Сириуса за руку и потащил в воду. Дементоры  крутились в небе, напоминая разрастающийся смерч. Вдруг смерч замер, распался и полетел к крепости.</p><p>Они отплыли на некоторое расстояние и увидели, как навстречу дементорам выплыли белесые призраки патронусов. Но дементоров было много, они улетали, пережидали и быстро возвращались, снижаясь к людям. </p><p>На пристани никого не оказалось. Малфой, дрожа и отплевываясь, выбрался на берег. Сириус вернул себе человеческий облик, и они вдвоем стащили лодку в воду. Весел нашлась всего пара — Сириус взялся за них сам и начал быстрее отплывать от берега. Он не хотел думать, чьи крики доносились до него из темноты.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грузная старуха с растрепанными волосами стояла над ним с топором. Сириус заорал и выскочил из кровати, но споткнулся и растянулся на полу. Малфой открыл глаза и нырнул под одеяло с головой.</p><p>— Э-э, куда, друг? За постой-то платить будете? — захихикала старуха.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Сириус успокоился, вспомнил, что Сесилия говорила про дрова. Малфой показался из-под одеяла.</p><p>— Как платить? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Либо деньгами, либо дров нарубите, воды принесите, а там уж и позавтракаете. А то тощие такие, как из тюрьмы — смотреть страшно.</p><p>Она бросила топор на кровать — прямо Малфою на ногу — и стала спускаться. </p><p>— Дрова и колодец на заднем дворе, я дверь открою — не заблудитесь, — добавила она.</p><p>Малфой нехотя поднялся, взвесил в руке топор и отбросил:</p><p>— Рубить будешь ты, — сказал он, потирая запястье.</p><p>— С чего это вдруг?  Давай разыграем.</p><p>— Как? У тебя есть монетка? Или карты?</p><p>— Да хоть в «Азкабан-дементор-Патронус».</p><p>— О, Мерлин. Это пошло. До трех.</p><p>Сириус ухмыльнулся и сел рядом.</p><p>— До трех. Кто выигрывает, тот и выбирает.</p><p>— Договорились. Давай: раз-два-три!</p><p>Они одновременно выбросили сжатые кулаки — Азкабан. Ничья. На второй раз выиграл Сириус, выбросив Патронуса против дементора. Потом Малфой — с дементором против Азкабана. Но в итоге все же победил Сириус, после трех ничьих подряд выбросив Азкабан против Патронуса.</p><p>— Жулик! — фыркнул Малфой и вылез из-под одеяла.</p><p>Сириус протянул ему топор.</p><p>— Придется тебе заняться дровами, Малфой.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, Блэк, что ты доверяешь мне столь грозное оружие.</p><p>— Единственный, кому топор в твоих руках может угрожать — ты сам. Так что, Малфой, я тебя совершенно не боюсь.</p><p>— И напрасно, — ответил Малфой тихо и угрожающе и, задрав подбородок, начал спускаться вниз. </p><p>Сириус вытащил из-под кровати едва не забытую посылку и пошел следом.</p><p>Уже очень скоро Сириус пожалел, что взялся натаскать воды. Ведра были тяжелыми, поднимать их из колодца приходилось с помощью допотопного маггловского приспособления, прилагая немало сил, а потом еще тащить через весь двор к тяжелой бочке, заливая ноги ледяной водой. Малфою тоже приходилось нелегко. Сначала у него вообще ничего не получалось: полено падало, он никак не мог попасть топором куда надо, дважды глубоко засадив его в колоду, а один раз едва не тюкнув себе по ноге. Однако же приноровился как-то, и маленькая кучка деревяшек рядом с ним начала расти.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда Сириус проходил мимо, он бросал на него взгляд. Ситцевая рубашка на его спине совершенно намокла от пота, очерчивая напрягающиеся мышцы. Сириус думал, что Малфой и пары взмахов сделать не сможет, но ошибка его не разочаровала. Спина у Малфоя смотрелась красиво. Ее вид даже как-то согревал.</p><p>Когда Сириус тащил последнее, по его прикидкам, ведро воды, Малфой сдался и сел на землю, выронив топор.</p><p>— Больше не могу.</p><p>— А больше и не надо! — высунулась из окна старуха. — Идите есть.</p><p>На завтрак были тонкие блинчики с клубничным джемом и чай с молоком. Они с Малфоем уплетали за обе щеки, с трудом находя время, чтобы ответить на вопросы любопытной старухи о том, куда едут, зачем и почему по шоссе.</p><p>— Так вы волшебники, — засмеялась Мо, когда услышала про Хогсмид. — Ну, тогда понятно, а я-то удивляюсь. А все так просто — куда еще податься двум волшебникам без палочек, как не на наше шоссе? Ну-ну, давненько никого из ваших тут не было. Лет сто, поди.</p><p>— А вы тоже ведьма?</p><p>— Да нет, вроде. А может, и да. Забыла уже, — она снова засмеялась. — Старая я.</p><p>— И как нам до Хогсмида побыстрее добраться? — спросил Малфой.</p><p>— На попутках, только на попутках. Или если кто транспорт вам подарит или продаст. Хотя, вроде денег у вас нет. Или может, украдете, но тут уж пеняйте на себя, если кому-то это не понравится.</p><p>— А далеко ехать? — поинтересовался Сириус.</p><p>— Как повезет — с шоссе никогда наперед не знаешь. Может, уже за следующим поворотом цель окажется, а может, всю жизнь ехать придется. Вы пойдите к Грегору, в кафе в центре города — мимо не пройдете. Там и народ встречается, и деньжат подзаработаете. Путь-то бесплатный, а с едой и жильем без денег могут быть проблемы. Хотя вы ж волшебники… — Она пожевала губами и бросила на них странный изучающий, даже будто немного голодный, взгляд.</p><p>— И что с того? — нахмурился Люциус.</p><p>— Да ничего. Это я так, по привычке, — она засмеялась и заспешила собирать посуду. </p><p>Про городок, Дорвилль, она, впрочем, не рассказывала. Упомянула, что люди живут тут разные, и лучше бы им здесь надолго не задерживаться. Вообще не задерживаться. «Мы люди гостеприимные, но не все любят чужаков», — пояснила она. С одеждой она тоже помочь не смогла, посоветовала спросить у того же Грегора. Мол, у него иногда что-то оставляют дальнобойщики. После вчерашней стирки их собственная одежда еще не высохла, но лучше было идти в ней, чем в нижнем белье. Старуха тепло с ними попрощалась, пожала каждому руку — ладонь у нее была ледяной — и показала направление к центру города.</p><p>Домик Мо стоял немного на отшибе, хотя и не совсем на окраине. Через пустырь за ним начинались одно- и двухэтажные коттеджи. Ближе к центру стояли административные здания, за которыми виднелись чадящие трубы какого-то завода. На старой бензоколонке не было ни одной машины, только под навесом сидел бородатый дед в шляпе и темных очках. Он жевал травинку и никак не отреагировал на их появление.  Старая церковь посреди города казалась заброшенной, похоже, когда-то в нее угодила молния, колокольня сгорела, и чинить ее как будто никто не торопился. </p><p>Кафе «У Грегора» расположилось в старом здании на центральной площади, напротив застыло здание мэрии с покореженной крышей и заколоченными окнами. Будто власти в городе не было совсем. На самой площади росли высоченные каштаны, в тени которых расположилось несколько пустых скамеек. Кругом было тихо и пусто, не считая нескольких голубей, один из которых восседал на памятнике странному типу в цилиндре, сюртуке и круглых очках.</p><p>Сириус открыл дверь кафе, звякнул колокольчик, — и в тот же миг за стойкой возник седой господин в широкой шляпе и темных очках.</p><p>— Господа?.. — голос у него был глухой и скрипучий.</p><p>— Вы Грегор? — спросил Люциус, выступая вперед.</p><p>— Допустим, я Грегор, а вам что надо?</p><p>— Мы от Мо и...</p><p>— Сесилии, — напомнил Сириус. — Она подобрала нас на шоссе и привезла сюда переночевать.</p><p>— И? Переночевали? Убирайтесь тогда.</p><p>Грегор был явно не в духе. Из-за ближайшего дивана выглянул парень с молочным коктейлем, взглянул на них и облизнулся.</p><p>— Нам сказали, что здесь можно заработать немного денег, найти попутку, запасную одежду.</p><p>— Эх, Мо, старуха… — Грегор вздохнул и приподнял часть стойки. — Заходите. Поговорим без лишних глаз. Бобби, ты их не видел. Если узнаю, что сказал Шейну, — голову оторву, и пришивай потом как знаешь. Ты меня понял?</p><p>Странное это было кафе, Сириус сразу это понял, когда скользнул в хозяйственные помещения. Плита была выключена и, судя по ржавчине, никогда не использовалась. Все полки и шкафы были заставлены бутылками с молочно-белой жидкостью.</p><p>— В городе так любят молоко? — хмыкнул он.</p><p>— Не молоко — коктейли. И мясо, — он кивнул на холодильник, который тут же угрожающе загудел. — А как вас сюда занесло?</p><p>— Поймали попутку… — начал Люциус.</p><p>— Да это я понял, Сесилия любит мотаться по ночам в… разные... В общем, я о том, как вас на Шоссе занесло?</p><p>— Шли-шли, — ответил Сириус, — ну, и оказались тут.</p><p>Грегор хмыкнул и покачал головой.</p><p>— Ну, значит, и дальше идите и идите. — Он повернулся к ним, уперев в бока мощные кулаки. — Проходимцев мы тут не жалуем. Кто вы такие?</p><p>— А кто вы? — нахмурился Сириус. Ему все меньше нравился и этот тип, и это кафе. — Клуб любителей молочных коктейлей?</p><p>Люциус боком оттеснил Сириуса себе за спину.</p><p>— Давайте не горячиться. Мы вышли на шоссе, когда заключили сделку с одним господином…</p><p>— Как он выглядел?</p><p>Люциус беспомощно оглянулся на Сириуса — похоже, он вовсе не запомнил, как выглядел странный старик, поэтому Сириусу пришлось в двух словах описать его. Грегор нахмурился, потер подбородок и кивнул.</p><p>— Ну, ок, ребята. И куда направляетесь?</p><p>— Хогсмид, — Сириус ткнул Люциуса под ребра — нечего рассказывать этому типу все подряд.</p><p>— Хогсмид. Хм. Волшебники, что ли? — Грегор хмыкнул. — Ну да, волшебники. И без палочек. Что ж, надеюсь, Джефферсон про вас пронюхать не успеет, а то вы отсюда не уедете.  Но хоть прояснилось немного… А то, знаете, на Шоссе кого только не встретишь.</p><p>— Например, вас? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Например. — Грегор вдруг ухмыльнулся, показав зубы. Они определенно не были человеческими. Такие длинные и заостренные клыки Сириус видел последний раз в учебнике ЗОТИ на иллюстрации к главе «Вампиры».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сириус греб, пока хватало сил. Волны бились о борт, пытаясь развернуть лодку, и, борясь с ними, он очень быстро выдохся. Малфой подменил его, но у него грести совсем не получалось. Либо он просто издевался. Черт его знает.</p><p>— Еще немного, и все наши усилия пойдут прахом. Лодку пригонит обратно к Азкабану, и там-то нас тепленькими и возьмут.</p><p>— А что… ты… предлагаешь? — Малфой задыхался. </p><p>— Работай руками. Резче, сильнее! Ну! Раз, два…</p><p>Нет, даже смотреть на этот идиотизм было невыносимо. Малфой будто не понимал, как грести сразу двумя веслами, лодку вертело то в одну, то в другую сторону.</p><p>— Блядь, о чем ты раньше думал? Ты б хоть потренировался, прежде чем в Азкабан попадать.</p><p>Сил на ответ у Малфоя уже не было, и он злобно зыркнул из-под упавшей на лоб челки.</p><p>— Раз, два...</p><p>Если бы Малфой уже не вымотался, Сириус бы точно получил веслом по голове, но тот уже лишь еле ворочал им в воде, а лодку течением потащило к проклятому острову. Сириус вскочил, отобрал одно весло, пытаясь хоть как-то исправить ситуацию — бесполезно. Он сам был совершенно без сил, и даже перспектива попадания в объятия дементоров не могла их вернуть.</p><p>— Блядь!</p><p>В ту же секунду они с размаху налетели на торчавшую из моря скалу. Лодка накренилась, но выдержала. Волны бились о нее, заливая дно. Хорошее в этой ситуации было одно — их перестало тащить обратно к Азкабану, хотя он и был сейчас очень близко. Если бы не ночь и тучи — при желании, их можно было бы разглядеть со стен тюрьмы.</p><p>— И что теперь?!</p><p>Малфой не ответил, он закрыл глаза и пытался отдышаться. Проку от него сейчас не было никакого. Сириус сплюнул, перебрался на выступавший из воды камень — тот был шершавый и плоский, стоять было бы несложно, если бы не волны, бьющие по ногам. Он выпрямился и, прищурившись, посмотрел в сторону Азкабана, стараясь разглядеть, что там происходит. Без толку. Но времени у них явно было немного. Зарева пожара сейчас уже не было видно. Авроры наверняка быстро успокоят разбушевавшихся дементоров и наведут порядок. И, как только это произойдет, они бросятся в погоню.</p><p>— Дождемся прилива… — услышал Сириус тихий голос Малфоя.</p><p>— Думаешь, течение изменится и унесет нас отсюда?</p><p>— Должно. Когда я сидел в воде, как раз был отлив. Если немного подождать…</p><p>— Немного — это сколько? Я бы нам и получаса не дал, прежде чем за нами отправят погоню.</p><p>— А что можешь предложить ты?</p><p>— Плыть! Пока не появилось солнце, пока авроры заняты…</p><p>— Пока у нас ни на что нет сил. — Малфой махнул рукой и скрючился на скамейке. — Валяй, плыви. Делай, что хочешь. Ты же свободен.</p><p>Сириус действительно подумал, не плюнуть ли на все и не попытаться ли выбраться самостоятельно. Чтобы добраться до Петтигрю, Малфой ему не нужен, как и для всего остального. Так… был бы неплохой сюрприз для Дамблдора, если бы Малфой и вправду хотел переметнуться. Но стоит ли он того? Конечно же, нет. Он пожалел, что повелся на безумную идею Малфоя пленить дементора и добыть лодку — без всего этого он бы уже был на берегу Шотландии. А сейчас… Сейчас у него точно не хватит сил доплыть до берега. Чтоб этого Малфоя!..</p><p>Азкабан возвышался в темноте угрюмой скалой, которую было видно лишь за счет нескольких горящих окошек коридоров и лестниц. Только там висели факелы — в камерах никакого дополнительного освещения предусмотрено не было. Сириус сейчас не мог разглядеть ни вспышек заклинаний, ни  еще какого-либо следа активности авроров. Хотелось надеяться, что маленький бунт не привел к трагедии. </p><p>— Интересно — охрана тоже тащится на веслах? — сказал вдруг Малфой. </p><p>Он тоже поднялся, вытащил весло из воды и теперь рассматривал его, будто видел впервые. Хотя... наверное, действительно впервые. Тем не менее, мысль у него была здравая. Сириус помнил, что его доставили сюда порт-ключом прямо из зала суда. С Малфоем, видимо, поступили так же. </p><p>— Может, они и вовсе не пользуются веслами? А это так... про запас, на всякий случай. Чтобы отплыть от зоны с запрещенной аппарацией...</p><p>— Может быть. — Малфой бросил весло в лодку и окинул взглядом островок. </p><p>Даже не островок, а выступивший из-под воды неровный обломок скалы. Пара шагов вдоль — пара поперек. Больше ничего. Прилив явно будет не скоро... Им нужен отдых — хоть немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, но его катастрофически не хватало. Как и сил, чтобы вырваться с этого проклятого острова. </p><p>— Мы можем спрятаться, — вдруг сказал Малфой. — Перевернем лодку и укроемся под ней.</p><p>— И утром нас вытащат.</p><p>— До утра еще далеко, начнется прилив, вода нас разбудит, и мы скроемся в предрассветном тумане. </p><p>— Дементорам не нужно видеть, чтобы найти человека. </p><p>— Если после сегодняшнего маги продолжат пользоваться услугами дементоров, я очень и очень удивлюсь.</p><p>— Простой Гоменум ревелио...</p><p>— В такой близости от Азкабана? Не уверен, что он сработает так, как нужно. Нет, шансов, что нас обнаружат, мало. Впрочем, вижу, ты собирался продолжить путь один — не буду мешать.</p><p>Малфой схватился за лодку, стал затаскивать ее на берег и, разумеется, едва не рухнул в воду, когда борт выскользнул из его рук.</p><p>— Что ты пытаешься сделать?</p><p>Сириус начал помогать, хотя ему это казалось совершенно дурацкой идеей.</p><p>—  Втащить, перевернуть и спрятаться.</p><p>— Ты точно сумасшедший...</p><p>И все же Сириус помог втолкнуть и перевернуть лодку. При свете звезд дно казалось таким же черным, как и окружающие скалы. На свету не обманулся бы и идиот, но до рассвета еще было время.</p><p>— Нам нужна передышка, — выдохнул Малфой. — Немного поспим и отправимся дальше.</p><p>— Поспим? Ты думаешь, уснуть на холодных мокрых камнях легко?</p><p>— Превратись в собаку, будет проще.</p><p>— А ты?..</p><p>— А я сейчас просто вырублюсь.</p><p>Малфой опустился на четвереньки, приподнял край лодки и нырнул под нее.</p><p>— Идешь?</p><p>Сириус вздохнул, превратился в Бродягу и проскользнул в оставленную ему щель. Малфой опустил лодку, и стало совсем темно. Малфой зашуршал одеждой, устраиваясь на ночлег. Сириус подошел к нему поближе и свернулся рядом клубком. Не самая лучшая компания, но так будет теплее.</p><p>— От тебя воняет мокрой псиной, Блэк, — фыркнул Малфой, но зарылся пальцами в его шерсть и стал осторожными движениями почесывать шею и голову. Приятно, черт возьми!</p><p>— Когда мне было пять... я обиделся на отца и сбежал из дома. Не помню уже, на что именно обиделся, но сильно. Далеко я не добежал — только до конюшни, рядом с которой отец держал охотничьих собак. Они были злющими, так как их специально натаскивали на.... на магглов, — тихо закончил он. Сириус утробно зарычал, впрочем, в голосе Малфоя не чувствовалось ностальгии по старым благополучным временам. — В первую секунду я подумал, что они меня просто растерзают, как кролика. Но тут им наперерез из конюшни выскочила дворняга и зарычала, залаяла на них. Те присмирели, а потом и вовсе убежали. Я так сильно испугался, что начал плакать. Пес подбежал ко мне, облизал, обнюхал и повел за собой в конюшню, где я рухнул на стог сена. Обнял нового друга и уснул. Ты пахнешь, как тот пес, Блэк, один в один...</p><p>Волны успокаивающе шумели, Малфой замолчал и засопел. Да, немного же ему надо было, чтобы успокоиться, — просто обнять собаку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну, мы кровь не пьем. Это кафе вообще для тех вампиров, кто выбрал мирную жизнь. Американцы на другом конце нашего шоссе открыли полноценный заменитель крови, и пару лет назад Мордулак основал здесь филиал. А мы уж сами начали производить солнцезащитные кремы, очки и все такое. Сесилия, вон, мотается теперь туда-сюда, договаривается, чтобы сбывать остатки товара. Так что…</p><p>— И тут все вампиры? — перебил Грегора Сириус.</p><p>— Да — ну, или почти все. Не уверен насчет Мо, она кажется древнее самого черта. Морт отлавливает приезжих, чтобы не попались нашим хищникам…</p><p>— Хищникам? — на этот раз заинтересовался Люциус.</p><p>В отличие от Сириуса, он даже рискнул попробовать этот дьявольский коктейль и нашел его… приемлемым. Так, сволочь, и сказал: «Приемлемо».</p><p>— Ну… — Гектор смутился. —  Не все любят коктейли. Есть у нас маленькая община — они живут отдельно чуть дальше, немного в стороне от шоссе, у них еще бар для дальнобойшиков есть. Вот они предпочитают живую человеческую кровь. А уж кровь волшебника — это нектар! </p><p>Грегор аж облизнулся. Сириус решил отойти на шаг назад и попытался осторожно оглядеться в поисках какого-нибудь оружия. Сковородка, например, выглядела вполне подходяще. </p><p>— Так вы нам поможете? — спросил Люциус. </p><p>— Помогу, почему бы нет? Но не бесплатно.</p><p>— Опять дрова рубить? Боюсь…</p><p>— Да ну! Дрова… Кровь, господа. Отдайте нам по чашечке вашей крови. С вас не убудет, а я с коктейлем намешаю. У, как все будут рады!</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь. — Малфой явственно помрачнел. — И за это вы дадите нам одежду, машину?..</p><p>— Одежду — без вопросов, а вот с машиной проблемы. Есть только поломанная колымага — на ней вы и пары миль не проедете. Могу отдать скутер. Проезжал тут один придурок с пиццей… В общем, так и остался, в магазине Вика работает. До Роквилля мотороллер вас точно довезет, а там уж сообразите.</p><p>Идея отдать кровь Сириусу не понравилась страшно, но он отдал бы и больше, чтобы убраться из полного кровопийц города как можно быстрее. Но Малфой что-то медлил.</p><p>— А кто же живет в Роквилля? — спросил он.</p><p>— Понятия не имею. Но в любом случае дорога-то одна. Сворачивать не рекомендую.</p><p>Сириус будто невзначай оперся на плиту, осторожно нашарил рукоятку сковородки за спиной и крепко схватил ее.</p><p>— Все же я не понимаю, зачем вам наша кровь? Вы же вроде не пьете ее?</p><p>— Не пьем… Но, знаете, иногда так хочется, так хочется!</p><p>Его черты лица вдруг заострились, но Грегор взял в себя в руки.</p><p>— Вот видите! Так что не искушайте. Мы — мирный народ. Давайте просто заключим сделку. Я же прошу всего ничего!</p><p>Сириусу это все совершенно перестало нравиться. Он взглянул на Люциуса. Тот почесал подбородок и спросил:</p><p>— Хорошо. И сколько же крови вы хотите? И гм… где инструмент, которым надо ее извлекать?</p><p>— Да вот же! — Повеселевший Грегор ловким жестом достал из кармана стилет и протянул Люциусу. — И крови совсем немного… — Он указал на небольшую колбу. В таких обычно продавали самые простые зелья.</p><p>— Ну, мне кажется, это не слишком большая цена? Что скажешь, Блэк? — Малфой обернулся к нему и подмигнул.</p><p>На что-то намекает? Сириус нутром чуял какую-то подлянку с этой кровью. Что-то с этим Грегором было не так. Или с самой ситуацией. Он вдруг понял, что когда-то случалось что-то в этом роде. На всякий случай Сириус слегка кивнул и поудобнее перехватил рукоять сковородки. Не лучшее оружие, но уж что есть. </p><p>Малфой взял стилет, попробовал пальцами кончик и остроту лезвия. Грегор едва ли не облизывался, глядя на него. Внезапно звякнул колокольчик над входной дверью — Сириус дернулся, и зажатая под мышкой посылка упала на пол, да с таким звуком, будто весила раз в десять больше, чем на самом деле. Грегор отвлекся, и в ту же секунду Малфой резким движением вогнал стилет ему в горло. Вампир захрипел, раскрывая клыкастую пасть, и Сириус с размаху ударил по ней сковородкой. Вопль заглушил удар.</p><p>В это время Малфой пинком распахнул неприметную дверь; как оказалось, — в морозильник. На полу виднелся ледяной кровавый след. Одинокий труп доставщика пиццы покачивался внутри на огромном крюке.</p><p>— Запрем хозяина здесь, — сказал Малфой, обыскивая труп. </p><p>Ни денег, ни ключей от машины он так и не нашел. </p><p>Пока Сириус запихивал вяло сопротивлявшегося вампира в морозилку, Малфой обежал кухню, заглядывая во все ящики и кладовки. В итоге он выбрал несколько ножей разного размера и остроты, пару потертых, но вроде не грязных джинсов и рубашек. Ключей ни от какого вида транспорта он не обнаружил, как и денег. У Грегора их тоже не было, как успел убедиться Сириус. Выйти в зал и заглянуть в кассу никто из них не решился.</p><p>— Переодеваемся и валим отсюда через заднюю дверь, — сказал Сириус и подобрал посылку с пола, надеясь, что она серьезно не пострадала.</p><p>Во дворе обнаружился гараж с полуразобранным Фордом, покореженным Плимутом,  парой велосипедов и скутером. Последний выглядел вполне прилично, хотя было абсолютно ясно, что далеко он их двоих не увезет: хлипковат, да и бензина мало.</p><p>— Хоть не пешком, и то хорошо, — пробормотал Малфой.</p><p>— Надо быстрее убираться отсюда.</p><p>Ворота были заперты на внушительный железный засов. Сириус завел скутер — к счастью, ключи оказались в замке, — и попросил Малфоя открыть их. Засов поддался с трудом, громко заскрежетав, словно его не трогали и не смазывали много лет. «Сейчас сюда весь городок сбежится!» — подумал Сириус.</p><p>Точно. </p><p>Малфой даже не успел открыть створку, как из дома выбежало несколько вампиров, возглавляемых парнем из кафе. Двое держали тяжелые двустволки.</p><p>— Стоять! — проорал высокий бородач.</p><p>Сириус завел скутер и направился к воротам. Малфой успел выбежать на улицу, но почти сразу заскочил обратно во двор и подобрал валявшуюся тут же в куче рыхлой земли лопату.</p><p>— Садись! — крикнул Сириус, направляясь в оставшуюся открытой створку.</p><p>Он только чуть притормозил, но Малфой все же умудрился вскочить сзади, не уронив их. Они только выехали со двора, как из-за угла кто-то напрыгнул. Сириус даже не успел заметить, как тот выглядел— вильнул в бок, чтобы уйти от удара. Малфой стукнул нападавшего лопатой, едва удержав ее в руках.</p><p>— Гони! — прохрипел он.</p><p>Легко сказать! Скутер никак не хотел разгоняться — все же двое, пусть и отощавших, волшебников оказались для него слишком тяжелыми. Мотор надрывно ревел, руль вело. Сириус боялся, что на любой кочке их просто перевернет. Сбоку выбежала еще пара вампиров. Сириус нырнул в узкий проулок между домами и помчался вперед, едва ли не задевая коленями стены. </p><p>Сзади послышались выстрелы, но Сириус успел выскочить из проулка на большую дорогу. При этом он едва не сбил очередного вампира.</p><p>Он никак не мог сориентироваться, куда ехать. Кружил по улочкам, пока не выскочил на пыльное шоссе, разрезавшее город пополам и вывернул налево, так чтобы солнце не слепило глаза. Еще вампир попытался их остановить, но Малфой треснул ему лопатой по челюсти. Черенок вдруг треснул, оставляя в руках заостренный кол.</p><p>По шоссе скутер помчался чуть быстрее, но все равно слишком медленно, тем более что вампиры пересели на машины. Рев двигателей слышался со всех сторон. Кто-то снова начал палить из винтовки. Сириус пытался вилять, чтобы не попасть под пули, но перегруженный скутер при каждом маневре грозил рухнуть. Он решил просто гнать вперед так быстро, как только может эта ржавая железка.</p><p>Могла она не очень много — их догоняли. Крики становились все ближе. Они вылетели из города, оставив позади неказистые хибары и горы мусора, возвышавшиеся в этой части города. Проржавевший, словно залитый бурой кровью знак «Дорвилль» остался позади. </p><p>Из-за деревьев с грунтовой дороги выскочил знакомый красный кабриолет, едва не врезавшись в них. </p><p>— С дороги, мальчики! Что-то наши совсем рехнулись! — крикнула Сесилия.</p><p>Они разминулись только чудом; кабриолет вспахал колесами обочину, едва не скатившись в кювет, и развернулся поперек дороги, отсекая их от преследователей. </p><p>— Жми! Пока она их задерживает! — заорал Малфой.</p><p>На мгновение Сириус подумал, что нехорошо оставлять девушку одну против стаи вампиров. Он даже притормозил, но тут послышался громкий рык и смачный удар. Что-то со свистом пронеслось над ними и упало на дорогу. Сириус объехал препятствие, оказавшееся оторванной головой какого-то бородача, и решил, что помощь даме, скорее всего, не нужна. </p><p>Лучше просто не лезть под руку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сириус пришел в себя от холода. Что-то ледяное и мокрое холодило лапы, с хвоста уже капало. Сириус вскочил и понял, что лежит в луже, как и Малфой. Он почему-то не сообразил сразу перекинуться, залаял, и только потом превратился и попытался перевернуть лодку. Малфой поймал его за руку.</p><p>— Стой. Сначала убедимся, что снаружи безопасно.</p><p>Черт. Он был прав. Сириус превратился обратно и в приоткрытую Малфоем щель выскользнул из-под лодки, стараясь держать поближе к земле. </p><p>Островок, на котором они застряли, уже почти полностью скрылся под водой. Вокруг все еще было темно, но на востоке за темной громадой Азкабана наливался красками рассвет. Над морем ползли клочки тумана, поднимаясь к темным стенам крепости. Как Сириус ни приглядывался, не смог разглядеть ни авроров, ни дементоров, словно те уничтожили друг друга. Странно, что остальные заключенные еще не разбежались.</p><p>Их с Малфоем должны были преследовать, но, видимо, в Азкабане все окончательно вышло из-под контроля. Что ж, сейчас это только им на руку. </p><p>Сириус оглянулся на море. Вода была пустынна, тиха и тонула в опустившемся тумане. Идеальный момент, чтобы бежать. Он превратился и сообщил вполголоса:</p><p>— Можно вылезать.</p><p>Малфой перевернул лодку и встал в полный рост.</p><p>— Странно. Так тихо и никого нет.</p><p>— Согласен. Но если из-за нас кто-то погиб, я шкуру с тебя спущу, Малфой.</p><p>— Заметь, не я предложил использовать дементоров. Это твоя идея. Доблестный гриффиндорец предлагает Пожирателю уговорить дементоров перейти на сторону Лорда и напасть на Авроров. Интересно, что бы сказал Дамблдор?</p><p>Малфой усмехался. Отчаянно захотелось размазать эту ухмылку по его роже. </p><p>— Гораздо лучше было бы бросить тебя на берегу и посмотреть, что ты будешь делать. Если бы не твой идиотский план…</p><p>— Ты бы уже завтра познакомился с дементорами совсем близко. — Малфой изобразил воздушный поцелуй. — Мы в одной лодке, Блэк. Успокойся.</p><p>Нет, надо, надо было сбежать от Малфоя раньше — находиться в компании этого ублюдка было совершенно невыносимо!</p><p>— Я спокоен, — огрызнулся Сириус, и Малфой кивнул.</p><p>— Ладно. Раз все тихо, выбираемся отсюда. Только не будем следовать кратчайшему пути — нас могут ждать на берегу.</p><p>— Предлагаешь доплыть прямо до Лондона? Отличный план!</p><p>— Предлагаю держаться к северу. Пристанем на каком-нибудь пустынном скалистом берегу, а оттуда доберемся до ближайшего города.</p><p>Не самая плохая идея. Насколько Сириус помнил, на севере от Азкабана действительно был небольшой городок и железнодорожная станция неподалеку. Оттуда уже можно будет добраться куда угодно. </p><p>Сириус понимал, что не должен был выспаться, но, вопреки всему, чувствовал себя бодро. Они с Малфоем вытолкнули лодку в воду, погрузились, и Сириус первым взялся за весла. На этот раз все пошло намного лучше и быстрее. Лодка будто сама плыла в нужном направлении.</p><p>Малфой сидел скукожившись и вглядывался в растворявшийся в тумане Азкабан.</p><p>— Надеюсь, больше не вернусь сюда, — пробормотал он.</p><p>Сириус хмыкнул. </p><p>Когда Азкабан уже вовсе исчез из видимости, Малфой еще какое-то время продолжал всматриваться в туманную даль, но потом отвлекся. Закатал рукав, открывая темную метку. Сириуса передернуло. Он воспринимал метку не иначе как клеймо. Как вообще можно было допустить, чтобы кто-то тебя пометил, присвоил? Мерзость!</p><p>Малфой же, нахмурившись, рассматривал метку, потом снова закатал рукав.</p><p>— Что, скучаешь по хозяину? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Нет. Просто странно... она выглядит такой же бледной, как и в Азкабане.</p><p>— Метка там не действует?</p><p>— Не в полную силу, иначе бы Лорд легко до нас добрался, но крепость плохо влияет даже на его магию.</p><p>Ну, хоть что-то может остановить этого проклятого Лорда.</p><p>— Забавно. Когда Лорд пытается прочесть твои мысли, это очень похоже на попытку поговорить с дементором. Те же ощущения.</p><p>— Так твой Лорд та еще бездушная тварь, так что ничего удивительного.</p><p>Малфой  хмыкнул.</p><p>С запада из тумана неожиданно появился скалистый берег. Держась от него на некотором расстоянии, чтобы лодку не снесло на скалы, Сириус продолжал вести ее на север. Вскоре погода начала портиться, поднялись волны. Сначала небольшие, но, когда они обогнули высокий мыс с одиноким маяком на вершине, волнение усилилось.  Подул обжигающе холодный ветер, лодка закачалась.</p><p>— Держись ближе к берегу, — сказал Малфой.</p><p>— Чтоб нас размазало о скалы? Нет уж. — Сириус вдруг почувствовал, как он устал. Сколько он гребет? Час? Три? — Садись сам на весла и плыви куда хочешь!</p><p>Малфой проигнорировал предложение и отвернулся, обняв себя руками. Мерзнет, сволочь. Поработал бы — вмиг бы согрелся!</p><p>Волны вздымались все выше, они с грохотом обрушивались на скалы и рассыпались брызгами. Их обломки торчали из воды то тут, то там. Ориентироваться среди волн было трудно. Сириус попытался отплыть подальше от берега, но волны гнали его назад. </p><p>«Хрясь!» Одно из весел раскололось об внезапно выросшую из воды скалу.</p><p>— Осторожнее! — крикнул Малфой. </p><p>Ну очень своевременно! Лодку зашатало, завертело, и она едва не перевернулась. Малфой с трудом ее выровнял, наклонившись к другому борту. Очередная волна щедро плеснула внутрь воды, облив его с головы до ног. Сириус заозирался, пытаясь сообразить, где лучше пристать, но берег вздымался над ними отвесной стеной. Лишь в отдалении виднелся какой-то просвет — возможно, туда могла бы пристать лодка. Но с такими волнами и одним веслом добраться туда было почти невозможно.</p><p>Сириус пытался грести и лавировать одним веслом, но лодку бросало от одной скалы к другой. Очередная волна едва не разбила ее о берег, другая — швырнула ближе к пологому спуску, но третья снова оттащила назад. Туман рассеялся и, взлетев на гребне очередной волны, Сириус смог разглядеть в отдалении пустынный каменистый пляж  с колючими кустами. Еще немного, только капельку везения!..</p><p>Следующая волна бросила лодку на скалу, и дно расколола трещина, мгновенно наполнившая лодку водой.</p><p>Еще один удар волны — и лодку разметало в щепки. Сириус ударился о камни, хлебнул воды, закашлялся, зацепился за скалу и попытался вдохнуть. Новая волна окатила его с головой. Рядом кто-то закричал. Малфой? Сириус огляделся, пытаясь отдышаться. Совсем близко мелькнуло и пропало что-то белесое, и Сириус бросился туда.</p><p>В три хороших гребка он оказался рядом с задыхающимся Малфоем. Тот будто не видел его, пытаясь удержать голову над водой. Он вцепился в Сириуса ледяными пальцами, царапаясь, но будто не понимал, где находится.</p><p>— Плыви, твою мать! — заорал Сириус и тут же подавился водой.</p><p>Легкие горели, в голове шумело. Сириус подхватил Малфоя за плечи и попытался оттащить к пологому берегу. Их било о скалы, но именно эти скалы давали несколько минут передышки, когда удавалось за них зацепиться. Ужасно обидно было бы погибнуть здесь, в двух шагах от берега и свободы, и эта обида гнала Сириуса вперед, добавляла сил для борьбы с волнами. В конце концов их просто вышвырнуло на скользкую пологую скалу. </p><p>Кашляя и отплевываясь, они пытались прийти в себя, держась друг за друга. Море бушевало вокруг, окатывало все новыми волнами, но до пляжа оставались считанные футы. Еще через несколько минут борьбы, и они, тяжело дыша, растянулись на жесткой гальке. </p><p>Добрались.</p><p>Малфой будто потерял сознание, но, когда Сириус, шатаясь, поднялся, открыл глаза. </p><p>— Кажется, ты спас мне жизнь?.. — прохрипел он.</p><p>Сириус пожал плечами — он не хотел об этом думать. Спас и спас — какая, к Мордреду, разница? Они выбрались — уже хорошо, но это только начало пути. </p><p>С высокого, поросшего кустами и колючками берега на пляж спускалась тропинка. Видимо, тут иногда появлялись люди, а, значит, стоило поторопиться. Чтобы согреться, Сириус обернулся собакой — и сразу почуял запах дыма. Где-то выше и не очень далеко было жилье. Если повезет, там получится добыть какую-нибудь одежду и еду. </p><p>Сириус припустил вверх по тропинке, за ним медленно поплелся Малфой. Возможность превращаться в собаку давала Сириусу немалую фору — он быстро добрался наверх и сразу увидел одинокую ферму, стоявшую в тени деревьев. Из печной трубы вырывался дым, но самих людей видно не было. Что ж, оно и к лучшему, его никто не заметит. Дом окружал забор, но даже с внушительного расстояния Сириус заметил висевшую на веревках одежду. Похоже, одну проблему они решили. </p><p>Малфой еще только успел подняться, а Сириус уже был на полдороге к ферме. Он не собирался обсуждать с попутчиком, что ему делать. Разберется сам. </p><p>В нос били запахи готовящейся еды, человеческого жилья, кур и собак. От аромата жареного мяса и свежего хлеба в животе заурчало, и Сириус вдруг осознал, что не ел уже довольно давно, а когда он последний раз вкусно обедал, даже и забыл. </p><p>Малфой что-то прокричал ему вслед, но Сириус не прислушивался, только обернулся, убедился, что тот медленно бредет следом, и понесся дальше.</p><p>Он пробежал вдоль забора в поисках входа и нашел в одном месте подкоп. Наверное, его сделали хозяйские собаки, чтобы убегать в поля на охоту. Лаз был узковат, но Сириусу удалось в него протиснуться. Собак вокруг видно не было, только со стороны сарая ощущался их запах. Сириус обернулся человеком, стащил висевшую на крючке старую куртку и пару рубашек, сохнувших на бельевой веревке.</p><p>Из окна пахнуло вкусным, Сириус не удержался, украдкой заглянул в дом и увидел женщину, готовящую завтрак. Она нарезала большим ножом жирный бекон и смотрела телевизор. На экране была какая-то обеспокоенная дама, которая сменилась двумя черно-белыми портретами. </p><p>Сириус сначала узнал Малфоя, и только потом догадался, что на втором портрете — он сам. <br/>Дело было плохо: похоже, магглов тоже привлекли к их поискам. Нужно было скорее убираться, но Сириус не успел. Женщина, словно что-то почувствовав, обернулась, увидела его и закричала. </p><p>Сириус мгновенно превратился в Бродягу, схватил в зубы добытую одежду и бросился наутек. По пути он встретил Малфоя и понесся с ним в видневшуюся чуть дальше рощу, чтобы скрыться от посторонних глаз. </p><p>Он услышал, как ворота фермы с грохотом отворились и раздалось несколько выстрелов. Но фермер, видимо, был либо слишком ленив, либо труслив, и преследовать их не стал. </p><p>Через час они уже шли вдоль проселочной дороги в сторону города. Без денег и палочек их дела обстояли не слишком здорово, но Сириусу почему-то казалось, что выход обязательно найдется. Он был просто уверен в этом. Главное — не попасться на глаза полиции.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скутер, натужно рыча мотором, резво бежал по петлявшей между лесистыми холмами дороге. Временами она взбегала на небольшие пригорки, и мотор начинал чихать. Тогда Малфою приходилось слезать и подталкивать скутер сзади. Ругался он при этом так, что Сириус не мог удержаться от ухмылки — как же приятно заставлять заносчивую задницу работать! Приятно было и чувствовать, как тот прижимается сзади. Места на скутере было мало, так что Малфой его фактически обнимал, словно родного, чтобы не свалиться.</p><p>Скутер был не быстр, его обгоняли почти все попутные тачки: старые разваливающиеся фольксвагены-жуки, ржавые форды, шикарные роллс-ройсы, байки и даже один велосипед — девушка на нем пролетела мимо них так стремительно, будто за ней гналась стая волков. </p><p>Порой у дороги появлялись указатели расстояния до ближайшего города. Странно, Сириус запомнил, что от Дорвилля до следующего города, Виндвилля, было примерно пятьдесят миль, но с тех пор, как они покинули Дорвилль, Виндвилль больше нигде не упоминался. Словно они куда-то свернули с шестидесятого шоссе, — но, судя по дорожным знакам, они продолжали ехать именно по нему.</p><p>Следующим городком должен был стать Роквилль, который упоминал вампир Грегор. Но Сириусу заранее нравилось это название. </p><p>Скутер решил сдохнуть точно под надписью, утверждающей, что до Роквилля осталось ни много ни мало пятнадцать миль. </p><p>— Надеюсь, нас подберет очередная попутка, — сказал Малфой, когда убедился, что их небесно-голубой друг больше никуда не поедет.</p><p>Сириус оттащил скутер за обочину и закатил в кусты.</p><p>— Жалко, — вдруг вздохнул Малфоя.</p><p>— С чего это ты вдруг жалеешь маггловский хлам?</p><p>Сириус выбрался на дорогу, и они пошли дальше. Малфой отвечать не спешил, и Сириус уже даже перестал ждать, когда тот наконец произнес:</p><p>— Забавно. Пожалуй, именно такой синий скутер был первой маггловской техникой, которую я увидел.</p><p>— Что, произвел такое впечатление, что ты помнишь до сих пор? Сколько же тебе было?  Я думал, тебя папаша держал на привязи и не подпускал ни к чему маггловскому курса до пятого, чтоб не испортить своего драгоценного отпрыска.</p><p>— Возможно, он был прав! — хмыкнул Малфой. — И тем не менее он однажды не уследил. Недалеко от поместья есть маггловская деревня. Мне было лет девять, когда я сбежал от эльфов «посмотреть на магглов». И первое, что встретил на дороге, — такое вот чудо. С перепугу решил, что это какой-то неизвестный зверь, и с ревом убежал.</p><p>— О, эти смелые Малфои!</p><p>— Посмотрел бы я на тебя  в такой ситуации! И все же странно, что здесь встретился именно такой скутер.</p><p>— Нет, не странно. Шоссе будто читает наши воспоминания. Подбирает, тасует, трансформирует и создает новую реальность. А помнишь дом старухи Мо? Один в один как у тетки Кассиопеи. Не похоже на совпадение.</p><p>— Не похоже, — согласился Малфой — Но я никогда не слышал о такой магии.</p><p>— Я тоже, но красный кабриолет с блондинкой за рулем уже встречался в моей жизни. Я тогда впервые решил сбежать из дома, и она подвезла меня до автобусной станции. В то время я еще понятия не имел, как можно добраться до Джеймса. </p><p>— Это когда Вальбурга отправила меня на твои поиски? Мол, жених Блэк должен принимать участие в делах семьи.</p><p>— И как ты меня тогда нашел? Я же сам не знал, куда хочу попасть.</p><p>— На твоей палочке все еще стоял Надзор, а у меня был приятель в Отделе за отслеживанием магии несовершеннолетних. Так что я просто воспользовался связями…</p><p>— Вот ублюдок!</p><p>Малфой широко ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Ты мог бы отправить меня к Джеймсу, а вместо этого уговорил вернуться.</p><p>— Тогда ты еще меня слушал! </p><p>— А если бы продолжил, оказался бы в Азкабане намного раньше. Или, как Регулус, пропал бы без следа. Что твой чертов Лорд с ним сделал?</p><p>— Не знаю. Лорд никогда о нем не говорил после исчезновения, — ответил Малфой и надолго замолчал.</p><p>Сириус тоже. Он все прокручивал в голове события последнего дня — и понял, что не дает ему покоя.</p><p>— Кстати, — он повернулся к отставшему Малфою, — почему ты напал на того вампира? Он же предлагал договориться мирно. Ты же любишь договариваться.</p><p>— Тут нет никакой тайны — кровь волшебников делает вампиров сильнее. А верить на слово кровопийце, который явно соврал про доставщика пиццы, я не собирался. Да и коктейль, вопреки его словам, содержал настоящую кровь.</p><p>— Малфой, ты что, получается, попробовал грязную кровь магглов?</p><p>— Не напоминай! — он побледнел.</p><p>Солнце поднялось к зениту, а потом стало стремительно оседать за видневшиеся на западе отроги гор. Небо затянуло тучами, они становились все гуще и темнее. Сириус начал опасаться, что вот-вот начнется дождь, но на землю так и не пролилось ни капли. </p><p>Попутку поймать не получалось, что вызывало у Малфоя очередной поток ругани и проклятий в адрес старика. Хорошо, бедняга не слышал — удар бы хватил. Настроение Малфоя окончательно испортилось, он начал жаловаться на голод, стертые ноги, жару, а потом и холод. В какой-то момент это надоело Сириусу так, что он превратился в пса и удрал вперед, только бы не слышать этих стенаний. Хреновый из Малфоя был попутчик!</p><p>Машин в их сторону почти не было, а в тех, что проезжали, не находилось ни одного свободного места — как специально! С грохотом проносились мотоциклы — но ловить их было и вовсе бессмысленно. Наконец, когда совсем уже стемнело, хотя, как казалось Сириусу, до вечера оставалось еще как минимум часа три, впереди показались сначала фонари, потом измазанная черными граффити и простреленная в нескольких местах табличка с приглашением в лучший город на земле — Роквилль. Стоило им вступить в город, как послышалась музыка.</p><p>Ритм будто шел из-под земли, заставляя сердце стучать ему в унисон. Чем ближе они подходили к центру города, тем сильнее звучали басы, тем сложнее становился ритм и тем больше хотелось знать, откуда он доносится. </p><p>Сам городок, насколько Сириус успел заметить в темноте, представлял собой жалкое зрелище. Его основу составляли трейлеры и сбитые из фанеры хибары, казавшиеся безлюдными. Даже привычного лая собак слышно не было.</p><p>— Не нравится мне все это, — пробормотал Малфой.</p><p>— Если тебе понравится хотя бы один маггловский город, я подарю тебе свой байк.</p><p>— Оставь себе эту рухлядь.</p><p>Деревья, которых в городе было намного больше домов, расступились, открывая вид на внушительную стоянку перед расцвеченным неоновыми огнями баром «У Дороги». («Всегда свежее пиво и живая музыка!», «Красотки на любой вкус!»). Именно оттуда доносилась музыка, казалось, пронзавшая весь город. Здесь можно было расслышать сложные гитарные риффы и даже разобрать что-то из воплей вокалиста.</p><p>— Пойдем, может, кто-нибудь угостит и согласится подвезти? — предложил Сириус.</p><p>— Подвезти? Сомнительно, — Малфой кивнул на заставленную байками стоянку. Ни единого автомобиля на ней не было. </p><p>Да уж, повезло. Сириус лениво пробежался взглядом по рядам байков и замер. На миг он даже забыл, как дышать. Триумф Бонневиль Т120 стоял у самого входа в бар, поблескивая хромированным бензобаком и выхлопными трубами. Точь-в-точь такой же, как был у него. Нет, не точь-в-точь — это его мотоцикл. Сириус узнал бы его из тысячи и даже на расстоянии. Это был именно он.</p><p>— Там мой байк, — наверное, из-за волнения его голос совершенно охрип.</p><p>Малфой перехватил направление его взгляда, посмотрел на байк и поморщился.</p><p>— Как бы там ни было, здесь он явно принадлежит не тебе. </p><p>— Слушай, я не могу ошибиться. Он здесь. И...</p><p>— Ключей от него у тебя нет. Или ты спрятал их перед арестом в собственной заднице?</p><p>— Сейчас я посмотрю, что ты прячешь в своей заднице!</p><p>— Настолько не терпится? — ехидно поинтересовался Малфой.</p><p>— Да пошел ты! — Сириус смерил его презрительным взглядом и направился к двери в бар.</p><p>Надо, в конце концов, посмотреть, что там, и заглянуть в глаза здешнего хозяина его байка. С этим шоссе никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. Может, он встретится с самим собой?</p><p>Стоило войти, и лавина из громкой музыки, людского гомона, сигаретного дыма, запаха пота и дешевого пива ударила в голову не хуже хорошего хука. Он едва не зашатался и ощутил, как Малфой схватил его за плечо. Кажется, он что-то сказал, но Сириус не расслышал сквозь музыку. Вроде даже потянул к выходу, но убегать было поздно. Музыка резко смолкла, музыканты застыли на сцене, глядя прямо на них.</p><p>Когда глаза Сириуса привыкли к дымному полумраку, он увидел, что к нему повернуто несколько десятков заросших бородами лиц в темных очках. Почти сотня байкеров смотрела на них и молчала. Сириус понял, что если он сейчас скажет что-то не то, их с Малфоем просто разорвут на части. </p><p>— Вампиры? — произнес Малфой одними губами.</p><p>Сириус был уверен, что это не вампиры, хотя и не понимал, с чего это взял. Нет, тут что-то другое, хотя не факт, что менее опасное. Он ухмыльнулся и помахал рукой.</p><p>— Привет, ребята! Классная музыка у вас. Мы тут проходили с приятелем мимо, услышали ее и решили заглянуть к вам. Не прогоните?</p><p>— А не боитесь? </p><p>Из-за стола поднялся особенно высокий и заросший байкер. В росте он мог бы потягаться с Хагридом. Борода у него была длинной и черной, с проседью. Он оскалил зубы — не вампирские, но и определенно не человеческие. Кажется, Малфой сглотнул и сильнее сжал руку на плече Сириуса.</p><p>— Бояться? Да с чего мне бояться братьев-байкеров? Я там на стоянке видел Триумф Бонневиль, вот у меня один в один такой!</p><p>— Это мой, — ухмыльнулся великан. — Ну, проходите, будете гостями. Пива гостям!</p><p>Вновь грянула музыка. Великан, назвавшийся Робертом, расчистил для них место за своим столом и посадил рядом.</p><p>— Ну, рассказывайте! Откуда взялись? Куда едете?</p><p>На стол перед ними опустились запотевшие пинтовые кружки, наполненные до краев медовым пивом. Тут же появилась и закуска — вяленое мясо. Сириус сказал, что они сбежали из тюрьмы. Малфой пнул его под столом, но байкеры вокруг одобрительно заржали.</p><p>— Таким ребятам всегда найдется место за нашим столом! <br/>Они выпили за счастливый побег — до дна, и тут же перед ними поставили новые кружки.</p><p>Малфой поначалу молчал, но после второй пинты отогрелся, раскраснелся, расслабился и подключился к разговору. Расспросил про Дорвилль — в Роквилле вампиров явно не любили и бурно одобрили драку с «проклятыми кровососами».</p><p>— Как комары, только хуже! — заявил Роберт. — Другое дело мы, оборотни. Вампиры — это животные, а мы — цивилизованные господа. Вот как раз сегодня празднуем ночь полной луны. — Он рассмеялся.</p><p>Сириус похолодел, но постарался сделать вид, что все в порядке.</p><p>— А у меня как раз лучший друг — оборотень, — заявил он.</p><p>— Этот, что ли? — Роберт ткнул пальцем в Малфоя.</p><p>— Не, другой. Тот настоящий оборотень, мы с ним еще со школы дружим.</p><p>— У меня тоже есть друг-оборотень, — сказал вдруг Малфой. — Вожак стаи.</p><p>Сириус, прищурившись, взглянул на него, но Малфой отвернулся. Вот как, значит! Фенрир, чудовище, охотящееся на детей, его друг? </p><p>— О, так вы не просто гости! Раз у вас есть друзья-оборотни, значит, вы и наши друзья. Все оборотни — одна большая стая! — почти прорычал Роберт. — Еще пива! За друзей!</p><p>На очередную пинту Малфой посмотрел с ужасом. «Ничего, пей-пей, интересно, что ты еще расскажешь, когда больше опьянеешь», — ухмыльнулся Сириус.</p><p>Праздник продолжался. Вопли на сцене стали совсем уже походить на животный вой, мелодия все больше сбивалась в дикую какофонию. В конце концов гитарист бросил инструмент в зал и начал просто скакать по сцене. Байкеры в зале тоже менялись, лица становились все больше похожи на звериные морды. Некоторые поснимали очки — глаза у них были волчьи. Похоже, пора бежать.</p><p>Сириус толкнул Малфоя. Тот понял без слов, поднялся — и вновь опустился, придавленный к скамье тяжелой рукой Роберта.</p><p>— Не тор-р-ропитесь. Вы уже наши др-р-рузья, а значит, вправе стать бр-р-ратьями. </p><p>В его рыке уже с трудом можно было узнать человеческие слова.</p><p>— Бр-р-рр-атья! — оборотни вокруг зарычали и завыли. — Вперед!</p><p>Малфой только успел вцепиться в Сириуса, как вся стая поднялась и направилась к выходу.</p><p>— Пора! — прорычал Роберт, и они всей толпой вывалились на улицу.</p><p>Сначала завыл один, потом второй, и, наконец, уже вся стая завыла, глядя в низкое темное небо. Будто в ответ на этот вой, тучи вдруг разошлись, открывая полную луну. На мгновение оборотни застыли, а потом начали трансформацию. Через считанные мгновения тут будет огромная стая голодных оборотней. </p><p>— Быстрей!</p><p>Малфой бросил ему ключи от мотоцикла. Надо же, какой ловкий карманник получился из чистокровного сноба! Миг — и Сириус уже оседлал родной Триумф, завел его и ощутил знакомую дрожь байка. Малфой вскочил за спину, и Сириус на всех парах помчался вперед, стараясь не налететь на оборотней. Позади послышался азартный вой — стая бросилась в погоню. </p><p>— Близко? — перекрикивая ветер, спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Очень!</p><p>— Держись! </p><p>Сириус прибавил газу и понесся по пустому шоссе к выезду из города. Стоило им проехать мимо надписи «Вы покидаете Роквилль», как вой резко стих. Похоже, за границами своей территории оборотни не имели права на охоту. </p><p>Дорога вела все дальше, через лесистые предгорья, в неизвестность. Путь был прямой, и Сириус отвлекся, чтобы немного осмотреть байк. Может, он ошибся? Может, это просто та же модель? Нет. Не бывает двух  совершенно одинаковых мотоциклов, не бывает царапин в одном и том же месте у двух разных машин. Это его байк. Может, его угнали, пока он был в тюрьме? Он решил пока думать именно так, хотя подозревал, что ответ несколько сложнее. Потому что этот байк, в отличие от его собственного, летать не умел.</p><p>Малфой снова тесно прижимался сзади, даря тепло. Если бы он не был таким ублюдком, все могло бы сложиться. Но с другом Фенрира у него определенно ничего не получится. Нет. Сириус даже думать себе  запретил о Малфое иначе как о временном и крайне неприятном попутчике. И все же не хотелось, чтобы тот перестал так крепко его обнимать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Безлюдные леса тянулись все дальше, даже указатели не появлялись, словно на много сотен миль вокруг никто не жил. Азарт погони отпустил, и Сириус начал зевать. Нужно было где-то остановиться на ночлег. Дикий лес — не самая лучшая в мире гостиница, но после отдыха на скалистом островке в трех шагах от Азкабана, ночевка в кустах у дороги казалась хорошей идеей. Сириус уже хотел предложить остановиться, но тут где-то совсем близко завыли волки. Останавливаться расхотелось моментально.</p><p>И все же Сириус чувствовал, что совершенно устал, да и после выпивки перед глазами слегка плыло, байк немного вело, — и, видимо, Малфой что-то почувствовал. В первое мгновение Сириус подумал, что тот собрался его поцеловать, и чуть не отправил их в ближайшую канаву, но Малфой всего лишь предложил поменяться. </p><p>Сириус притормозил.</p><p>— А ты вообще умеешь?</p><p>— Справлюсь! — Малфой соскочил с байка, подошел спереди и погладил руль, едва ли не касаясь руки Сириуса. — Научился как-то в молодости.</p><p>— Из-за меня, что ли? Доблестные Пожиратели никак не могли нагнать малолетку на байке, и ты решил изучить маггловский транспорт?</p><p>— Думай, что хочешь, — холодно ответил Малфой, будто Сириус сказал правду.</p><p>Отдавать дорогого друга в руки Малфоя не хотелось совершенно. Все внутри Сириуса протестовало, но… тут либо останавливаться, надеясь, что ими не полакомятся дикие звери, либо меняться. Сириус, скрепя сердце, согласился на второе, и, будто в подтверждение его решения, волк завыл совсем близко.</p><p>Малфой ехал осторожно и, казалось, вдвое медленнее, чем Сириус. Поначалу это бесило, но с каждым километром тот вел все увереннее. Сириус немного расслабился, зато появилась новая проблема. Он сидел, обхватив талию Малфоя, прямо перед его глазами была тощая, напряженная спина под слегка влажной рубашкой, и этот вид действовал на Сириуса неоднозначно. Может, дело было в пиве, может, он просто свихнулся… Да, определенно свихнулся! Зря они поменялись — он вполне мог спокойно проехать еще пару часов, а после этого уже никакая соблазнительная спина Малфоя не смогла бы его возбудить. Он бы просто вырубился от усталости.</p><p>Вот же дерьмо! </p><p>Сириус опустил ладони ниже, ощупывая крепкие бедра. Малфой резко затормозил.</p><p>— Что? — Сириус подскочил и только потом заметил в свете фары яркий плакат. </p><p>На фоне фигур в старинных одеждах стоял улыбавшийся во весь рот франт в смокинге. Надпись на плакате гласила, что всего в трех милях дальше по дороге находится лучший в этой части света музей восковых фигур. Тираны, актеры и музыканты демонстрировались круглосуточно и бесплатно. </p><p>— Раз рядом музей, значит, где-то там и город, — сказал Малфой. — Там и переночуем.</p><p>— Это если город не населен какими-нибудь инфери. Это шоссе будто всю нечисть собрало.</p><p>— Хотя бы просто посмотрим.</p><p>За первым рекламным плакатом через полминуты попался второй, за ним — третий. Музей был все ближе, но никаких признаков города не наблюдалось. Дорога, насколько хватало глаз, была темна и пуста. Сириус вдруг понял, что уже давно не видел встречного транспорта. Куда их только занесло?</p><p>Следующий рекламный плакат призывал свернуть с шоссе на грунтовую дорогу, поднимавшуюся на утопавший в лесах холм.</p><p>— Кажется, мы зря туда едем, — сказал Сириус.</p><p>— Тут на много миль никакого жилья. Ты, может, и готов спать на  голой земле, но я сначала хочу убедиться, что нет других вариантов.</p><p>— Еще недавно ты отлично выспался на голых камнях, а тут брезгуешь мягкой травой? </p><p>— Там у меня просто не было выбора!</p><p>— Здесь тоже.</p><p>Дорога петляла между деревьями, пока не вывела их на вершину холма, на котором стояло одинокое, но вполне современное четырехэтажное здание, освещенное прожекторами. На уровне второго этажа был растянут баннер, на котором оранжевой краской было выведено: «Музей восковых фигур». Перед зданием располагалась пустая парковка.</p><p>— Кажется, приехали, — пробормотал Малфой, впрочем, не спеша слезать с байка.</p><p>— Не нравится мне все это.</p><p>Современное здание посреди леса смотрелось более чем странно. Интуиция призывала убираться отсюда. Сириус уже хотел предложить это, как стеклянные двери бесшумно разъехались и на парковку вышел человек. На нем был смокинг, джинсы и цилиндр. Он чуть поморщился, разглядывая гостей, но в конце концов дежурно улыбнулся и произнес:</p><p>— Доброй ночи, господа. Заблудились? </p><p>— Да нет, ехали согласно вашей рекламе на шоссе. Правда, мы рассчитывали найти тут какой-нибудь город.</p><p>— Города вызывают мигрени; предпочитаю одиночество. Мое имя Фрэнк, Фрэнк Копперфильд, и я хозяин этого музея. Если не боитесь, предлагаю небольшую экскурсию, легкий ужин и комнату на двоих на ночь.</p><p>— И за сколько? — поинтересовался Малфой.</p><p>— Бесплатно. За беседу и пару историй. Я люблю одиночество, но без новых впечатлений жизнь становится несколько… однообразна.</p><p>Копперфильд устало улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест, но увидев, что они не торопятся, добавил:</p><p>— Я понимаю, как это все выглядит: странный музей посреди леса — наверняка его хозяин маньяк, заманивающий одиноких путников. Да каждый первый так думает! В общем, я не настаиваю, дело ваше, но до ближайшего города вы будете ехать до утра, так что смотрите сами.</p><p>Хозяин совершенно не выглядел как маньяк, скорее как усталый отшельник, который выбрал себе необычное хобби. Сириус переглянулся с Малфоем, тот скривился и пожал плечами. Парень ему явно не нравился.</p><p>— Пойдем заглянем, что ли? — предложил Сириус.</p><p>— Надеюсь, он нас не прирежет и не попытается сделать из нас одну из своих кукол.</p><p>Стеклянные двери разошлись перед ними, впуская в просторный холл. Справа виднелась лестница, слева — большая белая двустворчатая дверь, на которую указывала стрелка с надписью «Начало экспозиции».</p><p>— Решились? — Мистер Копперфильд вынырнул из-за стойки в противоположном конце холла. — Отлично. Вижу, вы устали с дороги, но давайте я вам покажу хоть один зал. Вы сами увидите, что в музее нет ничего страшного или опасного. Я просто люблю восковых кукол, люблю придавать им сходство с реальными людьми. Пойдемте! </p><p>Копперфильд подошел к ним, выдал каждому по красочному буклету, после чего открыл дверь в первый зал. Вопреки ожиданиям, зловещим он не выглядел совершенно. Яркий холодный электрический свет лился с потолка, освещая многочисленные группы восковых фигур. Прямо перед входом была, кажется, королева Англии. Сириус понятия не имел, жива она сейчас или нет. Слева от нее стояла сухая дама с пышной копной волос, а справа — мужчина со скучным лицом. Кажется, Сириус где-то и когда-то их видел, но не мог сказать определенно. Он никогда не интересовался делами магглов. Малфой же как будто разбирался в них лучше. Он поднял бровь и сказал:</p><p>— Признаю, у вас — талант. Госпожа Тэтчер как живая.</p><p>— Я старался, — нервно улыбнулся Копперфильд и повел их дальше.</p><p>Музей не производил на Сириуса особого впечатления. Он совершенно не разбирался в магглах, а если чья рожа и казалась знакомой, он все равно не мог быть уверен, что точно запомнил внешность. Битлов он, например, распознал только по костюмам. Тем более что видел точно такую же, как у Фрэнка, композицию с ними в музее Мадам Тюссо. То еще было приключение в свое время.</p><p>Тогда в музей их потащила Лили. Она была просто в ужасе, когда узнала, что и Джеймс, и Сириус имеют весьма слабое представление о маггловской истории и культуре. Ремус и Петтигрю еще могли вспомнить отдельные факты, каких-то исторических деятелей, но даже умница Ремус путал королеву Елизавету с Викторией, и очень неуверенно предположил, что Наполеон был генералом в Столетнюю войну.</p><p>Сириус считал, что они отлично проживут и без бесполезной информации о никому не интересных и давно почивших магглах. Ну какая разница, кто там что делал в маггловском мире, когда все интересные события происходят у волшебников. Но Лили вбила себе в голову, что они должны получить хотя бы общее представление, и потащила всех в музей восковых фигур. </p><p>В музеях Сириус до этого не был, разве что счесть музеями поместья некоторых чистокровных родственников. У Малфоев, например, поговаривали, есть целая сокровищница, забитая старыми артефактами и маггловскими произведениями искусства, но они их никому не показывали. У одной из двоюродных теток Сириуса была огромная коллекция засушенных книззлов, которую она любила всем демонстрировать. В общем, музеи воспринимались им как-то так — псих собирает всякий хлам, а потом другие психи на него пялятся и даже платят за это деньги. Идиоты!</p><p>Копперфильд не довел их и до середины зала, когда Сириус начал откровенно зевать. Малфой еще какое-то время держался, но и он довольно быстро признал, что они очень устали после длинной дороги и хотели бы отдохнуть. Копперфильд явно расстроился и предложил перенести осмотр на утро.</p><p>— Пойдемте, хоть чаю вам предложу, — сказал он, направляясь к лестнице. — Еды у меня не очень много — из соседнего города приезжает поставщик каждую неделю, вот как раз завтра должен быть. Так что подъедаю остатки, — он выглядел почему-то виновато из-за того, что не может устроить пир для гостей.</p><p>Маленькая кухня со старой микроволновкой и чайником находилась на втором этаже. Копперфильд похвастался, что чай собирает сам в здешних лесах, и он оказался удивительно вкусным, в отличие от полузасохших сэндвичей. Сидели они недолго: Копперфильд и рад был бы послушать разговоры, но Сириус, как и Малфой, уже с трудом держал открытыми глаза. Сириус понял, что еще немного — и он просто уснет за столом.</p><p>— У меня не гостиница, гостевая комната всего одна. Надеюсь, ничего страшного?</p><p>После ночи под лодкой в обнимку с чертовым Малфоем Сириусу было уже все равно. Не на голой земле — и на том спасибо.</p><p>Комната оказалась чуть дальше по коридору. Ее окна выходили на парковку, посреди которой одиноко замер его байк, за границей света темнел лес. Все же это было очень странное место для музея. </p><p>Малфой тем временем занял ванную, а Сириус пытался не уснуть стоя и все же дождаться своей очереди. Ему казалось, что дорожная пыль уже просто въелась в кожу. </p><p>— Давай быстрее, я спать хочу! — проорал он Малфою. </p><p>Тот в ответ что-то буркнул, выключил воду и вышел. Чистый, влажный после ванны, с темным полотенцем вокруг талии… Сириус сразу вспомнил, как держался за эту талию буквально вот только что, и на мгновение захотелось снова ее коснуться. Уже с куда меньшим количеством одежды — и в более подходящей обстановке, чем верхом на байке. Например, здесь. </p><p>Он встретился взглядом с усталыми и совершенно сонными глазами Малфоя, и наваждение ушло. Он и сам ужасно устал от всего этого дерьма. На фиг сейчас этого Малфоя. Теплая вода, мыло, а потом кровать — намного лучше!</p><p> </p><p>Сириус подскочил на кровати: от взрыва зазвенели стекла, казалось, затряслось все здание. В одно мгновение он оказался у окна и с ужасом увидел, что байк пылает огнем. Прожекторы были потушены, но в свете пламени он заметил странную тень, метнувшуюся в сторону входа.</p><p>Все же ловушка. И как он только позволил усыпить свое внимание! </p><p>— Найдем хозяина и вытрясем объяснения. — Малфой уже натягивал штаны.</p><p>— Я просто тут все по камушкам разнесу. Он уничтожил мой байк, сука!</p><p>Но даже в спешке Сириус не забыл схватить с подоконника посылку — не потерять ее казалось крайне важным. Они с Малфоем выскочили в коридор и бросились в сторону лестницы, но проход перегораживала железная дверь, и  они побежали в обратную сторону, надеясь, что там будет запасной выход. Малфой чуть отстал от Сириуса, который буквально пролетел по длинному коридору в другой его конец. Он оказался прав: там оказалась узкая черная лестница. Света на ней не было, пришлось сбавить скорость, чтобы не споткнуться и не свернуть себе шею на неудобных ступеньках. </p><p>За двустворчатыми дверями внизу оказался высокий, отделанный камнем зал, в котором не было ничего, кроме огромного пышущего жаром чана. В нем что-то булькало. Пахло в зале отвратительно — гнилью и мертвечиной. Малфой едва сдержал рвотные позывы.</p><p>— Чем этот маньяк тут занимается? — прохрипел он.</p><p>— И знать не хочу!</p><p>В противоположном конце были хлипкие двери. Они оказались заперты, но Сириус просто выломал одну из створок и выбрался в следующий зал. В нем царил полумрак, только несколько свечей горели вдоль стен; одна из них — совсем рядом с выходом. </p><p>Этот зал был заполнен восковыми фигурами: большая их часть была голой, некоторые вообще выглядели болванками с едва намеченными чертами лиц и отверстиями для глаз, у большинства не было волос. Это явно был не выставочный зал, скорее какой-то склад или мастерская. И в отличие от зала, где располагалась экспозиция, здесь было крайне неуютно. Хотелось поскорее выбраться отсюда.</p><p>Они бежали между рядов безликих фигур, стараясь не шуметь и не задевать их. Что-то с ними было не так. Порой казалось, что фигуры едва ли не поворачивали головы вслед. Но этого ведь не могло быть на самом деле?</p><p>— Они шевелятся, — прошептал Малфой, догоняя.</p><p>— Нам просто кажется.</p><p>— Не думаю. Вон та дамочка секунду назад повернула голову. Ручаюсь.</p><p>Сириус и сам уже заметил, что одна из фигур — черноволосая девушка с азиатскими чертами лица —  действительно слегка повернулась, словно старалась держать их в поле своего зрения. Сейчас она недобро пялилась прямо на Сириуса, хотя до этого смотрела совсем в другую сторону. На игру света это списать не получалось.</p><p>— Быстрее отсюда... — пробормотал Малфой. </p><p>Они подлетели к двери почти одновременно, но она оказалась заперта. Сириус огляделся, пытаясь найти, чем бы ее выбить, но, как назло, на глаза ничего подходящего не попадалось. Разве что хлипкий стул... ну, или какая-нибудь из фигур.</p><p>Шорох. Он раздался одновременно со всех сторон. Восковые фигуры, даже безглазые, теперь смотрели на них. Еще шорох. Те фигуры, что раньше сидели, поднялись. Стук. Все фигуры сделали первый шаг. Расстояние от первой восковой куклы до двери сразу показалось совсем маленьким. Сириус понял, что выбить дверь они, видимо, не успеют. И сейчас вся эта масса живого воска просто бросится на них. И уничтожит. </p><p>— Придется отбиваться, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Ты рехнулся? Чем?! Дай, я попробую открыть дверь… — Малфой попытался оттеснить его.</p><p>Сириус перехватил посылку поудобнее, поднял стоявший у стены стул и одним ударом расколотил его о дверь. Дверь осталась целой, а от стула отвалилась ножка. И то дело! Сириус сорвал с себя рубашку, обмотал ею ножку и поднес к свече. Рубашка нехотя занялась.</p><p>Малфой пытался ножом расковырять замок, но у него ничего не получалось. Фигуры подошли уже совсем близко. Они не торопились, шагали медленно, молча, сверля их голодными глазами.</p><p>— Пошли вон!</p><p>Сириус ткнул факелом в ближайшую фигуру. Воск потек, обнажая гнилую плоть. Неужели этот маньяк заливал воском трупы? Может, и с ними хотел так расправиться?</p><p>— Ну же! — воскликнул  Малфой. Раздался щелчок, дверь отворилась, и они выскочили из этого зала в следующий.</p><p>Фигуры в новом зале как по команде повернулись к ним. Они толпились тесным полукругом, так что проскочить не было ни единого шанса. Сириус бросил факел Малфою и приготовился перекинуться, чтобы перекусать на хрен этих жутких кукол, но тут в зал с противоположной стороны ввалился Копперфилд.</p><p>— А ну, расходитесь! Что на вас нашло, упыри! — он размахивал факелом и выглядел одновременно и ошалевшим, и рассерженным. — Пошли вон! Место! — орал он, и, удивительное дело, фигуры послушались. Они постояли еще мгновение и начали разбредаться по своим местам.</p><p>— Что здесь происходит?! — Сириус подскочил к Копперфильду, с трудом сдерживая желание врезать ему.</p><p>— Это я у вас должен спросить! Вы что, волшебники? — Сириус кивнул. — Подумать только, настоящие волшебники на Трассе 60! И где были мои глаза! А ну, вон отсюда! Чтоб я еще... Вон! — Копперфильд даже как будто стал на голову выше.</p><p>— Сначала ты, урод, ответишь нам! Кто взорвал мой байк?</p><p>— И сколько приезжих ты убил ради своего музея? Это ведь все трупы? — Малфой махнул рукой в сторону затихающих восковых фигур.</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, что случилось с вашим мотоциклом. А насчет второго... Это действительно трупы, но не приезжих. Это давно почившие, благопристойные мертвецы из соседнего города, которые иначе никак не могут найти свой покой. Благодаря воску они застывают и засыпают, но вы умудрились их разбудить! Уходите отсюда, пока я еще могу их угомонить. После стольких недель сна они становятся совершенно невменяемыми!</p><p>— Мы никуда не уйдем! Нам нужен транспорт...</p><p>— Здесь семьсот тридцать четыре восковых фигуры. Еще немного, и они набросятся на вас и растерзают. Уходите, пока не поздно!</p><p>Малфой потянул Сириуса к выходу, и он поддался. Они вышли из музея, прошли мимо останков байка и выбрались на грунтовую дорогу, спускающуюся к проклятому шоссе. Когда они до него добрались, на востоке уже забрезжили первые лучи солнца. </p><p>Шоссе вело в гору, и они медленно побрели вверх, то и дело оборачиваясь, чтобы не пропустить попутку, но, как назло, машин не было. Вдруг среди гомона птиц утреннего леса послышался мерный перестук и скрип. Когда Сириус обернулся, из-за поворота выехала телега с впряженной в нее старой клячей. </p><p>Когда телега поравнялась с ними, Малфой махнул рукой. Возница натянул повод и приподнял шляпу. Сириус вздрогнул — видеть инфери так близко ему еще не приходилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы — мирный народ, чего нас бояться? — голос Гэса был такой скрипучий, что Сириус невольно морщился от каждого слова. — Это вот живые всегда чего-то хотят, бегают, торопятся… Нам торопиться некуда. Живем себе на кладбище, пока не надоест: еда не нужна, деньги не нужны. Существуй, радуйся. А наскучит, так тут недалеко Фрэнки есть, он поможет упокоиться.</p><p>Улыбка на высохшем до черепа лице смотрелась жутковато, хотя в целом Гэс оказался неплохим парнем. Он вез откуда-то издалека мрамор — одна из его мертвых подруг занималась творчеством и решила создать статую на собственную могилу.</p><p>Кладбище, служившее домом активным инфери, находилось на окраине городка Дредвэлли. О его живых жителях Гэс, впрочем, отзывался неодобрительно.</p><p>— Нет, я знаю, что живые тоже бывают хорошими, но в нашем городке ни одного не видел. Все они там психи. Так что советую обойти город стороной. Пройдете по нашему кладбищу и идите дальше на запад. Помню, у нас даже было что-то вроде велосипедов. Если еще не развалились, можем одолжить. А то чего вам пешком брести? </p><p>Телега свернула на грунтовку перед здоровым стендом с названием города. Тот был очень аккуратным, словно его только что сделали; казалось, на нем и пылинки не было. Почти сразу за густыми елями показалась решетчатая ограда, а чуть дальше  — ворота с вывеской «Городское кладбище». </p><p>Гэс остановил свою понурую лошадь, Сириус спрыгнул первым и попытался разглядеть через решетку, что происходит на кладбище живых мертвецов. Гэс отворил ворота и пропустил их вперед.</p><p>— Мы стараемся не разбредаться, а то мало ли что, — пояснил он. — Гости у нас редко бывают, разве что новичка принесут или какие-нибудь подарки. Здешние иногда любят оставить нам одежду, или пару монет, или еще что-нибудь ненужное в хозяйстве. Считается, что это приносит удачу. Но они здесь не задерживаются, быстро убегают. </p><p>И Сириус местных отлично понимал — видеть столько трупов, зачастую не очень целых, в одном месте было не слишком приятно.</p><p>Вдоль дорог и вокруг каждой разрытой могилы были разведены цветники. Инфери работали, болтали, что-то мастерили и рисовали. Некоторые с любопытством глазели на них с Малфоем и приветственно махали Гэсу. В общем, вели себя, как нормальные люди — просто мертвые.</p><p>— Сейчас мы вам найдем рубашку, сэр, — сказал Гэс, направляясь в сторону высокого склепа с ангелом на крыше. </p><p>Он попросил подождать снаружи и скрылся за тяжелой каменной дверью.</p><p>— Волшебники? — сзади подошла тощая всклокоченная инфери. Половина волос у нее вылезла, но другая еще каким-то чудом цеплялась за почти голый череп.</p><p>— С чего вы взяли? — поинтересовался Сириус.</p><p>— Волшебники, конечно, — ответила она сама себе. — Мы, мертвые, такое чуем. Вы — особенные. </p><p>— Вкусные? — ухмыльнулся Малфой.</p><p>— Откуда ж я знаю? Мы не едим — внутренности все сгнили, на кой черт нам есть? — она оскалила редкие зубы. — Не бойтесь, здесь вас не тронут. Это в городе...</p><p>— А что в городе?</p><p>Она повертела пальцем у виска. </p><p>— Психи. Все как один. И ведь я точно такой же была. Сидела за забором, боялась любого шороха и палила из винтовки в каждого чужака. Ужас же! — инфери всплеснула руками. — Кстати! Вы ж, наверное, голодные?</p><p>— Не очень, — пробормотал Малфой. </p><p>Вид мертвецов у Сириуса тоже отбивал все мысли о еде.</p><p>— У нас тут малина есть. Сейчас созову детишек, они вам быстро наберут!</p><p>— Да не надо. </p><p>Но инфери их уже не слушала. Положила два пальца-костяшки в рот и оглушительно свистнула. Через мгновение они оказались окружены десятком маленьких инфери. Внимание Сириуса сразу привлек один мальчишка с отвалившимся носом и большими квадратными очками. В его руках была маленькая клетка, в которой пищала крыса. </p><p>Одна лапка у этой крысы сверкала металлическим блеском.</p><p>— Хвост? — не веря своим глазам, прошептал Сириус.</p><p>Его услышал только Малфой и покачал головой:</p><p>— Быть не может.</p><p>Но Сириус уже пробирался к мальчишке.</p><p>— Эй, парень, как тебя зовут? Откуда ты взял эту крысу?</p><p>Тот сразу насупился:</p><p>— Том. И это моя крыса, я сам ее сегодня поймал у нашей могилы. </p><p>— Том? — побледнев, переспросил Малфой.</p><p>— Том Литтл, — пояснила всклокоченная инфери.</p><p>— А я могу как-то получить эту крысу? — спросил Сириус, с трудом сдерживая себя. Хотелось просто вырвать клетку у мальчишки из рук. — Она мне очень… дорога.</p><p>Том бросил на него изучающий взгляд, перевел его на даму-инфери, пожал плечами. </p><p>— Да забирайте!</p><p>Он резко подбросил клетку вверх. Сириус кинулся к ней, но не поймал. Она открылась в воздухе, Хвост выпрыгнул на траву и дал деру.</p><p>— Стой! — Малфой вцепился в плечо Сириуса, но тот грубо оттолкнул его.</p><p>Сейчас его интересовал только Петтигрю. Кто бы мог подумать, что он может оказаться так близко?</p><p>— Что ты делаешь! Это не может быть он. Лорд не отпускает его от себя. Это совпадение! Или морок!</p><p>Сириус его не слушал, не хотел слушать! Он перекинулся в пса и помчался вдогонку. Сейчас-то он особенно хорошо понял, что прав: мерзкий запах Петтигрю он не забудет никогда в жизни!</p><p>Он пробежал через кладбище, перепрыгнул ограду и скачками понесся в сторону города. Именно туда, судя по запаху, во всю прыть несся Петтигрю. Сириус мчался так быстро, как только мог, останавливаясь лишь на миг, чтобы принюхаться и не пропустить очередную дыру, в которой мог скрыться предатель.</p><p>Краем глаза он замечал, что город выглядит крайне неприветливо. Каждый дом был окружен высоким бетонным забором с внушительными воротами, колючей проволокой и едва ли не бойницами. Отовсюду доносился запах пороха и железа. Видимо, его населяли чокнутые любители оружия. Впрочем, их можно было понять, если вспомнить, сколько нечисти поселилось в соседних городах.</p><p>Запах становился все сильнее — видимо, Петтигрю выдохся и бежал медленнее. Дорогу перегородила решетка: дырки были как раз такого размера, чтобы сквозь них легко проскользнула крыса, но собаке тут не проскочить и не перепрыгнуть. Впрочем — Сириус прикинул высоту — человек перелезть сможет. Он вернул себе человеческий облик и попытался вскарабкаться наверх.</p><p>— А ну, стой! — откуда-то сбоку выбежал крепыш в камуфляже. В его руках была винтовка. — Руки вверх! Это частная территория!</p><p>— Я только... — он хотел превратиться в Бродягу, но замер, когда пуля выбила фонтанчик земли прямо у его ног.</p><p>— Эй, шериф! — заорал парень в рацию. — Я поймал нарушителя.</p><p>За незаконное проникновение на частную территорию, отсутствие документов и рубашки Сириуса арестовали на десять суток и заперли в камере. Отвратной бетонной камере, которая отличалась от камеры Азкабана лишь чуть большей чистотой. Сириус не находил себе места — за то время, что он здесь сидит, Петтигрю может сбежать на другой конец света! А если этот шериф хоть как-то связан с маггловской полицией… Надо бежать! Но как? Окно слишком маленькое, в него и собака не пролезет. Дверь —  крепкая. Он решил дождаться, когда его выведут на прогулку, тогда он просто превратится и... как-нибудь убежит. Собаку поймать намного сложнее, чем человека.</p><p>На ужин ему выдали кашу, которую будто готовили на кухне Азкабана. Все та же липкая безвкусная гадость. Интересно, что там делает Малфой? Продолжил путь или решил остаться на кладбище? Хорошо бы он попробовал его освободить, но на это Сириус не рассчитывал. Не тот Малфой человек, чтобы так откровенно рисковать ради не пойми кого.</p><p>Сириус думал, что не сможет спать, но, когда солнце зашло, неожиданно для самого себя задремал. И будто уже через мгновение вскочил от жуткого грохота. Стены его камеры затряслись, потом послышался удар в наружную стену, и по ней пробежала трещина. Сириус на всякий случай отскочил к двери, и очень вовремя: от очередного удара стена осыпалась как раз на кушетку. В образовавшейся дыре показалось что-то огромное и желтое. </p><p>Сириус превратился, выскочил наружу и осмотрелся. Возле тюрьмы высился огромный бульдозер, из кабины которого выскочил Малфой.</p><p>— За мной! — закричал он и бросился куда-то во тьму, которую в тот же миг разрезал ослепительный свет прожекторов.</p><p>Завыла сирена, послышались выстрелы, но они звучали как будто в отдалении. Малфой пробежал через дыру в высоченном заборе, едва не застрял в колючей проволоке, но все же выбрался на дорогу, на которой оказался припаркован военный джип.</p><p>Сириус вскочил на пассажирское сиденье. Малфой завел мотор. Они рванули с места и помчались через поля и канавы к видневшемуся вдали шоссе.<br/>Внезапно Сириус похолодел:</p><p>— Посылка! Мы забыли посылку!</p><p>— Ты — забыл, — выплюнул Малфой. — Бросился в погоню за крысой и потерял ее. Ты вообще все забыл! И где ты, и зачем…</p><p>— Вернемся! Это часть сделки, иначе, чую, мы никогда не попадем в Хогсмид.</p><p>Малфой бросил на него косой взгляд.</p><p>— Не вернемся. В отличие от тебя, Блэк, я помню о данном обещании. Твоя драгоценная посылка лежит в  бардачке.</p><p>Сириус с трудом сдержался, чтобы не обнять его. Нет, он определенно ненавидел Малфоя, но черт... Иногда тот вел себя почти как приличный волшебник.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шум погони стих, как только они проехали надпись, сообщавшую, что они покидают Дредвэлли. Странный городок, в котором мертвые намного лучше живых. </p><p>Вновь впереди потянулась бесконечная полоса ночного шоссе. Сириус вдруг подумал, что они будто раз за разом проезжают одно и то же место. </p><p>Малфой вел быстро, но как-то неуверенно. Впрочем, удивительно было уже то, что вообще это умел.</p><p>— Давно водишь? — спросил Сириус.</p><p>— Долохов научил, когда я был подростком. Говорил, мол, попробуй, может пригодиться в жизни. Ну, вот и пригодилось.</p><p>— Долго же пришлось ждать, — Малфой хмыкнул. — С бульдозером и машиной тебе мертвецы помогли?</p><p>— Кто ж еще? Мы для них почему-то ближе, чем живые. Напрямую участвовать не могли — у них там какой-то договор с жителями, но хоть в остальном помогли. Кстати, там сзади — рубашка, Гэс тебе передал. И несколько монет нам наскребли в дорогу, так что в следующем городке сможем остановиться в гостинице.</p><p>Но до следующего городка они не доехали. Впереди показался свет фонарей, а там и старый мотель, в котором они и решили заночевать. За пару золотых мрачный портье выдал им ключ от небольшой грязной комнаты. Огромная кровать, старая ванна, треснувший унитаз, продавленное кресло и неработающий телевизор — вот и все удобства номера, но Сириус был рад и этому. </p><p>— До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты меня вытащил.</p><p>— Я просто не собирался оставаться на этом сумасшедшем шоссе в одиночестве. На тебя мне было плевать.</p><p>Малфой сел в кресле и крутил в руках посылку, словно не знал, что с ней делать.</p><p>— Открывал? — Сириусу внезапно пришло в голову, что, пока он оставил посылку без присмотра, Малфой вполне мог ее вскрыть.</p><p>— Нет. Я даже почти забыл про нее… Гэс и Ларри пригнали с одной из ферм бульдозер, я полдня пытался разобраться, как его заставить делать то, что мне нужно, какие рычаги там надо нажимать. Наконец, более-менее приноровился и уже направился за тобой, как… Сложно объяснить, но вдруг появилось ощущение, словно я опять в Азкабане, и я сам сразу вспомнил про посылку. Будто шепнул кто. Подозреваю, Блэк, нам кто-то хорошо дурит голову.</p><p>— Это было понятно с момента, как мы встретили того старика.</p><p>— Я уже вообще не понимаю, где мы, куда едем, кого встречаем на пути? Мне кажется, здесь настоящие только ты и я, а все остальное — лишь странный морок.</p><p>— Ну, хоть я — настоящий! — У Сириуса, впрочем, иногда появлялись те же мысли. — Может, нас давно уже сожрал какой-то дементор, и мы сейчас тихо перевариваемся у него в желудке — ну или что там у него внутри? А это все — последняя галлюцинация наших несчастных душ.</p><p>— Ты отвратителен, Блэк. — Люциус отбросил посылку и поднялся.</p><p>— Как и ты. Грязный, тощий Пожиратель, приятель Фенрира и друг Долохова, проклятого убийцы, — он сказал это не для Малфоя, а скорее для себя. </p><p>То, что Малфой его спас, то, что притащил посылку, был рядом всю дорогу, действовал заодно с ним, повлияло на Сириуса намного сильнее, чем ему хотелось. Он ведь и сам спасал Малфоя, хотя мог бы бросить одного десятки раз. Их что-то держало вместе, а не должно было. «Малфой — враг. Враг. Враг!» — повторял он себе мысленно — и будто видел отражение собственных мыслей в его глазах. И да, кстати, у этого врага была чертовски симпатичная задница.</p><p>— Да, это все я. А ты просто грязная псина.</p><p>Нет, ничего у них с Малфоем не получится. Оно и к лучшему.</p><p>Сириус отвернулся, и Малфой юркнул в ванную, но буквально через минуту открыл дверь. Он уже успел раздеться и совершенно промокнуть, с волос ручьем текла вода. Выглядел он непривычно смущенным.</p><p>— Блэк… Ты можешь мне объяснить, что тут за маггловская хрень вместо нормальной ванны?</p><p>Сириус заглянул внутрь и ухмыльнулся. Приехали: похоже, Малфой впервые увидел душ. Ну да, конечно, для этой чистокровной задницы корыта и бассейны куда привычней. </p><p>Он втолкнул Малфоя внутрь и помог разобраться с душем, который оказался еще и сломанным. Чтобы мыться, его приходилось держать в руках, что было не слишком удобно. Малфой вполголоса ругался на магглов и их тупые изобретения и пытался запутаться в шланге от душа. </p><p>— Все, иди, дальше я разберусь, — отчаянно краснея, сказал он, пытаясь выпроводить Сириуса из ванной. </p><p>Но Сириус не торопился. Тощий, голый и мокрый Малфой будил в нем совершенно определенные эмоции. Внизу живота потеплело и напряглось, что его только разозлило. Малфой — враг, Малфой…</p><p>— Перестань пялиться, Блэк. Или…</p><p>— Или? — Сириус поднял бровь.</p><p>— Или уже сделай что-нибудь! — внезапно прошипел Малфой.</p><p>Ванная была очень тесная — в один шаг Сириус оказался совсем рядом, прижал замершего Малфоя к стене и несильно укусил за щеку. Малфой вздрогнул и сглотнул. Рука Сириуса будто сама поднялась по его бедру, поглаживая влажную кожу. </p><p>Это ведь не он сам, это только его рука. Он ничего не делает и не собирается делать. Особенно облизывать место укуса или проводить губами по влажной щеке, но почему-то именно это и делал. И едва не вздрагивал от нетерпения.</p><p>Поцелуй вышел почти случайно и будто отрезвил Малфоя. Он сильнее сжал руки на плечах Сириуса, а потом вдруг застонал и начал остервенело стаскивать с него рубашку. Вот дерьмо! В голове шумело так, что он не слышал собственных мыслей, но, возможно, их и не было. Он просто хотел — до безумия хотел! — этого ублюдка и собирался получить его здесь и сейчас. </p><p>Они яростно целовались, пока Малфой пытался стянуть с него брюки. Как только они упали к его ногам, прямо в воду, Сириус развернул его лицом к стене и прижался сзади. Они оба уже были до предела возбуждены. </p><p>Сириус целовал и кусал плечи Малфоя, тер и гладил его бедра, все не решаясь прикоснуться к члену. Малфой не стал дожидаться инициативы — перехватил руку и направил к своему члену, одновременно притираясь задницей к паху Сириуса.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас трахну, Малфой?</p><p>Какого черта они творят? Неужели Малфой этого хочет? Неужели он сам всерьез этого хочет? Если бы Сириус думал головой, определенно ответил бы, что нет. Но сейчас он думал совершенно другим, стремительно наливающимся кровью местом.</p><p>— Давно хотел? — поинтересовался Малфой</p><p>Сириус не помнил. Кажется, очень давно.</p><p>— Дрочил на тебя еще в Хогвартсе, ублюдок. </p><p>Малфой застонал и чуть расставил ноги, позволяя Сириусу протиснуть свой член между его горячих ягодиц.</p><p> </p><p>Сириус проснулся, когда первые лучи солнца проникли через незашторенные окна в комнату. Малфой уже проснулся и сидел голышом в продавленном кресле, вертя в руках посылку.</p><p>— Как думаешь, что там? — спросил Сириус. </p><p>После бурного вечера все тело было налито приятной усталостью. Он сладко потянулся.</p><p>— Ключ от нашей реальности?</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Я думаю, шоссе не существует в нашем мире. Оно вне его границ и законов, а эта штука, — Малфой потряс посылкой, — ключ к нему. Наверное, когда отдадим посылку получателю, шоссе для нас закроется. Кстати, ты замечал, что имя не указано, тут лишь инициалы «В.Б.». Не боишься встретиться со своей покойной мамашей?</p><p>— Нашел, чем пугать. Да и не думаю, что она где-то здесь — усмехнулся Сириус. — Как думаешь, что произойдет, когда шоссе закроется?</p><p>— Окажемся там, куда и стремились. </p><p>— Интересно, а если мы откроем посылку сами — застрянем тут навсегда?</p><p>— Может быть, — Малфой так задумчиво посмотрел на нее, что Сириус на мгновение испугался, что тот ее вскроет.</p><p>— Ты бы хотел?</p><p>— Остаться вдвоем с тобой в грязном мотеле, Блэк? Колесить по бесконечному шоссе, трахаться и удирать от всякой нечисти и психов? Наверное, именно о такой жизни я всегда и мечтал.</p><p>Малфой бросил посылку на кровать и поднялся. </p><p>— А если честно?</p><p>— Не знаю. К чему обсуждать то, чему не дано случиться? Ты должен вернуться к своему Поттеру, я — к сыну. Это наш долг. Что значат наши желания по сравнению с такими долгами?</p><p>— Все, Малфой. Наши желания намного важнее каких-то глупых долгов. Ты не думал, что именно из-за них ты можешь быть несчастен? Долг перед семьей, долг перед родом — и что в итоге? — Азкабан.</p><p>— Замечу, ты оказался там же. И как-то не замечал, что ты особо счастлив, потакая вновь и вновь своим желаниям. На самом деле тут все просто — я хочу сделать все, чтобы защитить Драко, и это желание важнее всех остальных.</p><p>Малфой бросил какой-то обреченный взгляд на посылку, развернулся и скрылся в ванной.</p><p>Они уже собирались выходить, когда вдруг из-под кровати послышался хлопок, а вслед за ним —  полузадушенный писк. Сириус бросился под кровать и вытащил на свет мышеловку, в которой подергивалась в конвульсиях большая облезлая крыса. Передняя лапка у нее была металлической.</p><p>— А вот и ты, гаденыш! — Сириус ткнул пальцем в полумертвую крысу, но та вдруг взвилась и укусила его.  — Ах ты, сволочь!</p><p>— Эта сволочь — твой путь на свободу, Блэк.</p><p>— Иначе я уже прикончил бы этого предателя. Отнесу его в Хогвартс.</p><p>— Кстати, мертвецы пихнули в джип крысиную клетку. Как будто знали, что ты его поймаешь, — сообщил Малфой. Счастливым он при этом не выглядел.</p><p>Они не проехали и пары миль, когда шоссе превратилось в грунтовую дорогу. Джип вдруг замер, хотя в нем оставалось еще целых полбака бензина — просто перестал реагировать на педаль газа. Пришлось оставить его на обочине. Видимо, их путешествие подходило к концу. </p><p>Уже через несколько минут ходьбы грунтовая дорога превратилась в лесную тропинку, которая, петляя, тянулась между высокими мрачными деревьями. Пахло прелой землей и свежей травой. </p><p>— Это Запретный лес, — вдруг нарушил тишину Малфой. — Вон на том дереве Макнейр когда-то вырезал свои инициалы. Помню это место. До Хогвартса отсюда рукой подать, пойдем?</p><p>— Сначала — посылка.</p><p>— Что ты заладил: «посылка», «посылка». Хочешь — отправляйся без меня. Хогсмид тут близко — ну, получит кто-то ее на пару часов позже. Какая разница?</p><p>— Разница есть… Я так не могу.</p><p>Малфой вздохнул и даже как-то сгорбился.</p><p> — Тогда без меня. Я и один дойду до Хогвартса, разведаю обстановку. </p><p>Сириус неожиданно для себя понял, что это правильно. Посылку он должен отнести один.</p><p>— Иди. Я догоню. Не попадись дементорам или аврорам. Обидно будет, если такой путь ты проделал напрасно.</p><p>Малфой остановился и повернулся к нему.</p><p>— В любом случае не напрасно. — Он вдруг наклонился и легко поцеловал его. — Береги себя, Блэк. Буду тебя ждать.</p><p>Миг — и он растворился в лесной чаще, оставив Сириуса одного с едва дышащим в клетке Хвостом.</p><p>Сириус быстро достиг Хогсмида и зашагал в утреннем тумане по знакомым с детства улицам. Ему не встретилось ни одного человека. Ставни всех домов были плотно закрыты, магазины не работали. Хогсмид словно вымер. </p><p>Лишь в таверне «Три метлы», в которую он направлялся, дверь была распахнута настежь. Впрочем, в зале никого не оказалось, даже Розмерты, которая, казалось, никогда не отлучалась из своей таверны. На столах остались кружки с недопитым пивом и недоеденная закуска. </p><p>Сириус поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в нужную комнату. Он подозревал, что ему никто не ответит, но ошибся. </p><p>— Войдите! — прозвучал очень знакомый голос.</p><p>Сириус усмехнулся и открыл дверь. За столом в компании чайника, двух чашек и тарелки со сладостями сидел Альбус Дамблдор в треснувших очках.</p><p>— А, Сириус! Заходи, садись. И Питер с тобой? Прекрасно! Думаю, теперь твои проблемы с Министерством будет легко решить, а то я уже боялся… — он осекся и поправил на носу очки. </p><p>— Это вам? — Сириус протянул посылку.</p><p>— Именно. Как нельзя вовремя. — Дамблдор с улыбкой разорвал упаковку и вытащил продолговатый фиолетовый футляр с золотистыми звездами. </p><p>Внутри него оказались новые очки, почти такие же, как старые, но в чуть более светлой оправе. Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел сквозь стекла, повертел в разные стороны, разглядывая, и кивнул. Наконец он снял старые очки, убрал их в футляр и  надел новые.</p><p>— Ну как? — спросил Сириус, в голове церил полный сумбур.</p><p>— Отлично! Заказал перед вашим побегом и решил, что они станут отличным предлогом для того, чтобы направить вас в нужном направлении.</p><p>— Так там были вы? — Дамблдор улыбнулся, но не ответил. — Объясните, наконец, что тут вообще происходит, что это за шоссе?</p><p>— Разумеется, объясню. Садись. Все дело в том…</p><p>Сириус сел, попытался прислушаться к словам, но у него никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Перед глазами все поплыло, а вскоре и вовсе исчезло. Голос Дамблдора еще какое-то время продолжал звучать, но потом стих и он.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Настоящее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мистер Блэк, просыпайтесь, вы должны принять это зелье! — произнес тихий женский голос.</p><p>Сириус подскочил, едва не выбив пузырек из руки целителя, и снова опустился на кушетку. Место он узнал сразу, хотя был тут всего пару раз — небольшой изолятор при Акабане. Обычные осужденные здесь оказывались редко, чаще тут приводили в порядок тех, кого собирались отпустить. Судя по тому, что он был за руку прикован к стене, его отпускать не собирались. Сириус натянул цепь — крепкая.</p><p>Целительница стояла в паре шагов от него, держа пузырек с пурпурным зельем. Убедившись, что Сириус пришел в себя, она сделала робкий шажок к нему и повторила:</p><p>— Мистер Блэк, примите это.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Укрепляющее. </p><p>Он кивнул и протянул свободную руку, чтобы взять пузырек. Зелье и правда походило на обычное укрепляющее. В голове чуть прояснилось. </p><p>Дамблдор что, обманул его? Забрал Петтигрю, проклял, вернул в Азкабан? Быть не может! По спине пополз холодок. Что тут происходит?</p><p>— Как я здесь оказался?</p><p>— Вы потеряли сознание в своей камере и пролежали так несколько суток. После некоторых событий, было решено перевести вас в госпиталь. Но об этом лучше расскажет профессор Дамблдор. Вы готовы с ним встретиться?</p><p>Снова?</p><p>— Готов, куда деваться.</p><p>— Вы имеете право отказаться.</p><p>— Ну уж нет!</p><p> Целительница кивнула и вышла. Странно: судя по ее словам, он никуда не отлучался из Азкабана, а просто пролежал все это время без сознания. Получается, все это безумное путешествие с Малфоем ему просто приснилось?</p><p>Сириус взглянул на прокушенный Петтигрю палец — ранка все еще была на месте. Он приподнял простыню и убедился, что и прочие царапины и синяки, полученные в путешествии, остались при нем. Можно было бы объяснить их тем, что все повреждения он получил здесь, когда был без сознания, но почему-то не верилось. Дело было в чем-то другом, и если Дамблдор не ответит, в чем именно, он просто вытрясет из него правду. И плевать на все регалии старика!</p><p>Дамблдор вошел и замер в шаге от кушетки</p><p>— Сириус, рад видеть, что ты пришел в себя. </p><p>— Я тоже рад, что пришел в себя, но не рад, что здесь.</p><p>— Прости, но ты же понимаешь вечные проблемы с бюрократией. Против нее бессилен даже я. Уверен, завтра после повторного слушания тебя освободят, даже несмотря на побег.</p><p>— Так все же побег был? — усмехнулся Сириус.</p><p>— Ты не помнишь? Ты сбежал отсюда три года назад, и это, как ни крути, является преступлением, хоть ты и был невиновен. </p><p>— За мной числится только один побег?</p><p>Глаза у Дамблдора будто блеснули. Только сейчас Сириус заметил, что его очки выглядят как-то иначе, точнее, именно так, как в его «сне». Дамблдор заметил его взгляд и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Позволь, я сяду. — Он сел на кушетку, не дожидаясь разрешения. — Формально, побег был один. Второй так и остался в альтернативной реальности шестидесятой трассы.</p><p>— Путешествие было на самом деле?! </p><p>Сириус едва не вскочил.</p><p>— Для тебя — определенно, и это путешествие способствовало тому, что ты очень скоро освободишься. Тебе ведь сказали, что Гарри умудрился поймать Петтигрю в мышеловку?</p><p>— Гарри?</p><p>— Да, вот так это все работает. Шоссе исполняет желания, а исполнив, возвращает тебя в нормальную реальность, слегка подтасовав ее. Ты же исполнил свое желание, поймал Петтигрю?</p><p>Но это вышло почти случайно, как бы походя. Большая часть путешествия была посвящена совсем другому. Шоссе исполнило его нереализованное желание когда-нибудь трахнуться с Малфоем? Даже интересно, какое из них оно посчитало настоящим, ведь исполнились они одновременно. Кстати, как насчет его спутника? Что с ним?</p><p>— А Малфой?</p><p>— Он тоже пришел в себя, но останется здесь. Думаю, ему на самом деле не хотелось сбежать, скорее остаться в безопасности. Сейчас именно Азкабан для него самое лучшее и надежное место. Пока Волдеморт не готов снова атаковать его. Путешествие, Сириус, прежде всего касалось тебя. Люциуса зацепило случайно, потому что он оказался рядом.</p><p>— Он хотел помочь сыну…</p><p>— Значит, и у Драко все будет хорошо. — Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ладно, Сириус, мне пора. Завтра ты окажешься на свободе.</p><p>Дамблдор поднялся и уже почти ушел, когда Сириус неожиданно для самого себя окликнул его и спросил:</p><p>— Я могу еще раз встретиться с Малфоем?</p><p>Дамблдор повернулся, Сириус мог бы поспорить, что он прячет в бороде улыбку.</p><p>— До завтрашнего утра тебя вернут в камеру. Там все по-прежнему, — ответил он и ушел.</p><p> </p><p>Через пару часов его действительно увели в камеру. По пути Сириус заметил в отдалении пару дементоров. Был тот побег с Малфоем или не был, но в охране Азкабана ничего не изменилось. Так же, как и в его камере, темной, сырой, с одним окошком под потолком, кушеткой с тонким соломенным матрасом и столом. </p><p>Как только за Сириусом закрылась дверь, он сразу бросился к нему, пытаясь выковырять камни. Они легко поддались. </p><p>Сириус успел вытащить два, прежде чем услышал шепот:</p><p>— Блэк?</p><p>— Малфой?</p><p>— Чего тебе надо?</p><p>Что надо? Сириус и сам не понимал. Увидеть, убедиться, что тот в порядке, рассказать, что с ними произошло.</p><p>— Хочу поговорить про наше путешествие.</p><p>— Путешествие? Мы никогда не путешествовали вместе, Блэк. Ты сошел с ума?</p><p>Сердце Сириуса на мгновение замерло. Как — не путешествовали? Даже Дамблдор подтвердил, что на шоссе они были вдвоем. Не может Малфой ничего не помнить!</p><p>— Я сейчас залезу, и ты скажешь мне это в глаза.</p><p>— Убирайся! Ты что, не понимаешь? Ничего не было! Просто глупый совместный сон. </p><p>— Ага! Значит, что-то ты помнишь! — Сириус вытащил еще несколько камней и перебрался в соседнюю камеру.</p><p>Здесь все было точно так, как он запомнил — кровать с железными ножками и окно с щербатыми камнями вокруг. Малфой стоял у стены, сложив руки перед грудью. Сириус подошел ближе. Света в камере было немного, но он сумел разглядеть все те же царапины, что видел у Малфоя, когда они расстались возле Хогвартса, а также едва заметный след укуса на шее. Сириус было хотел прикоснуться к нему пальцами, но Малфой резко отстранился.</p><p>— Убери руки.</p><p>— Задница-то не болит?</p><p>Малфой задрал подбородок.</p><p>— Какая разница?</p><p>— Похоже, болит. Это все было на самом деле, Малфой. И Петтигрю мы поймали, хотя Дамблдор сказал, что это сделал Гарри, но точно так же, мышеловкой.</p><p>— Дамблдор, — Малфой скривился.</p><p>— Да. Отправил нас в какую-то альтернативную реальность, которая может влиять на настоящее.</p><p>— Разве что твое. Для меня ничего не изменилось.</p><p>— Действительно не изменилось? Все как раньше?</p><p>Малфой сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.</p><p>— Я все еще здесь, а тебя, видимо, уже завтра ждет свобода.</p><p>— Если бы я мог что-то сделать, чтобы освободить тебя, я бы сделал.</p><p>— Не говори ерунды. Ты всегда считал, что здесь мне самое место.</p><p>Это была правда, но Сириусу она не нравилась. Да, Малфой на самом деле был преступником, Пожирателем. Он возглавил отряд, напавший на Гарри и его друзей, но почему-то иррационально хотелось видеть его рядом, а не в Азкабане. Видеть на своей стороне, но метка на его руке делала эту мечту невозможной. И почему Малфой не пожелал избавиться от своего клейма? Сириус был уверен, что шоссе бы справилось и с этой задачей.</p><p>— В любом случае, я никак не могу тебя вытащить. Разве что очередной раз составить компанию в побеге, — Сириус кивнул на окно. </p><p>Малфой улыбнулся, в глазах появилось что-то вроде симпатии. Мелькнуло — и исчезло.</p><p>— Нет уж, второй раз я на это безумие не готов. Но если наше путешествие не оставило тебя равнодушным, — он взглянул на Сириуса, — присмотри за Драко. Защити его. Он ведь и твой родственник тоже.</p><p>— Присмотрю. Обещаю тебе.</p><p>— Спасибо. А теперь уходи. Видеть тебя больше не могу!</p><p>На мгновение Сириусу захотелось прижать Малфоя к себе, обнять, поцеловать на прощание, но он быстро избавился от этого желания. Не время и не место. Он только кивнул, вернулся в свою камеру и заделал лаз камнями. И уже через сутки обнимался с Гарри и Ремусом на свободе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Волдеморт пал полгода назад. В какой-то момент Сириусу казалось, что все пропало, они не победят — враг слишком силен и на его стороне слишком многие. Те полгода, когда Волдеморт захватил Министерство, были поистине черными страницами в истории Магической Британии. </p><p>И все же они справились. Сириус с Гарри и его друзьями нашли все Хоркруксы, но лишь после их уничтожения Снейп сообщил о главной проблеме: чтобы сдох Волдеморт, должен был умереть и Гарри. </p><p>Сириус не собирался отпускать крестника. Черт с ним, с Волдемортом. Можно было уничтожить его тело, а потом раз за разом отыскивать его дух, не позволяя тому обрести силу. Да, это была бы борьба длиной в вечность, но Гарри остался бы жив. И это было самое главное.</p><p>Но сам Гарри решил иначе. Он обездвижил Сириуса и бросился навстречу Волдеморту, чтобы позволить себя убить. Сириус до сих пор считал чудом, не меньшим, чем волшебное шоссе, то, что Гарри выжил, вернулся с того света. После чего Волдеморт сдох уже окончательно, когда снова попытался убить его. </p><p>Большая часть Пожирателей была арестована, некоторые — убиты. На свободе остались только Малфои, поменявшие сторону в разгар битвы. </p><p>Сириус не видел Люциуса почти два года, встретил только на поле боя, когда тот без палочки бежал на поиски затерявшегося в Хогвартсе Драко. Они обменялись лишь взглядами — выглядел Люциус совсем паршиво. После они встретились уже в суде, где Сириус  подтвердил, что тот не сражался с защитниками Хогвартса и, судя по всему, давно разочаровался в идеях Волдеморта. Когда Люциуса освободили в зале суда, тот даже не поблагодарил.</p><p>Больше они не виделись. Суматоха дней после победы начала стихать. Сириус наотрез отказался работать в Аврорате или вообще где-либо в Министерстве и теперь предавался хандре, нарушаемой лишь редкими визитами Гарри или Ремуса. Последний всеми лапами увяз в семейной жизни. Сириус думал, что Гарри будет жить с ним, но тот решил восстановить дом своих родителей.</p><p>Сириус как раз думал, с чего бы начать новый день — с пива или свежего «Пророка», когда в окно влетела незнакомая сова. В конверте, привязанном к ее ноге, оказалась простая маггловская открытка. Когда Сириус увидел, что на ней изображено, по спине побежали мурашки. На фотографии был старый мотель, который он не забудет, наверное, до конца жизни.</p><p>На обратной стороне значился адрес, номер комнаты, координаты аппарации и время: сегодня в семь вечера. Подписи не было, но Сириус и так догадался, кто прислал открытку. Более странного и неожиданного приглашения на свидание Сириус еще не получал.</p><p>Он явился даже раньше — просто не дотерпел до назначенного времени. Мотель только на открытке казался неотличим от того, что был на памятном шоссе. Настоящий стоял не посреди леса, а на окраине большого города. На парковке было тесно от машин. На детской площадке кричали и бегали какие-то мальчишки. Жизнь здесь била ключом.</p><p>Сириус нашел нужную комнату и вошел без стука. Малфой оказался внутри — сидел в единственном кресле и пил вино. В отличие от Сириуса, он не стал переодеваться в маггловское. Наверное, просто воспользовался отвлекающими чарами.</p><p>— Да, только ты мог заявиться в грязный мотель в парадной мантии, — сказал Сириус.</p><p>Малфой хмыкнул и кивнул на пустой бокал, стоявший на столе. Сириус не стал отказываться от вина, налил себе из бутылки и, за неимением другой мебели, сел на кровать. Матрас на ней был все такой же продавленный.</p><p>— Как ты нашел это место?</p><p>— Вспомнил, что был здесь когда-то очень давно.</p><p>— Пожирательские рейды?</p><p>Малфой не ответил, отвел взгляд и отпил еще вина.</p><p>— Зачем позвал?</p><p>— Мне казалось, что мы не совсем закончили с нашим маленьким… путешествием. — Он так растягивал слова, что Сириусу захотелось ему врезать. Будто издевался! — Признаюсь, это был, пожалуй, самый интересный опыт за всю мою жизнь. Такая древняя магия… я пытался найти информацию о ней, но увы…</p><p>— Видимо, Дамблдор унес тайну о ней с собой в могилу. Я тоже ничего не знаю.</p><p>— И не рассчитывал, что знаешь. Просто хотел вспомнить. Даже не верилось, что ты придешь. </p><p>— Я тоже не думал, что приду. Мы слишком долго были врагами, чтобы что-то менять.</p><p>— Именно. И тем не менее ты здесь. </p><p>— Ну, чистокровные задницы меня еще ни разу не приглашали на свидание с помощью маггловской открытки, поэтому решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии.</p><p>— На свидание?.. — Малфой посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на кровать и чуть нахмурился, словно ему не понравилась пришедшая в голову идея. — Впрочем, почему бы и нет…</p><p>Сириусу эта идея тоже не нравилась. Или… Нет, бред. </p><p>— А как же Нарцисса? </p><p>— Нарцисса... Неужели ты думаешь, что после того, во что я втравил ее и Драко, она осталась со мной? </p><p>— Она — Блэк. Мы не бросаем своих.</p><p>— Значит, я для нее уже чужой, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Официально мы ничего не объявляли, но... — он снова замолчал, красноречиво уставившись в полупустой бокал.</p><p>— Она, вроде, никогда не была против твоей карьеры у Волдеморта.</p><p>— Может быть, раньше. Сейчас она об этом благополучно забыла. Я свободен, Блэк, и ты — тоже. </p><p>Малфой в упор посмотрел на Сириуса. И этот наглый взгляд  его просто взбесил.</p><p>— И ты решил, что я составлю прекрасную замену сбежавшей жене? Еще один Блэк в коллекцию? — Малфой ухмыльнулся и поднял бровь. — Да иди ты к черту! На фига ты мне сдался? Решил, раз нашел мотель, раз война закончилась, — можно начать все с начала? То путешествие, то шоссе, ты прекрасно знаешь сам, были ненастоящими. Значит, и все, что случилось там — ненастоящее. Фикция. Игра Дамблдора. Не имеет никакого отношения к реальной жизни.</p><p>Сириус говорил, но сам не верил своим словам. Петтигрю, шрамы, истории, общая память — дорога повлияла на него намного сильнее, чем он хотел признавать. И Малфой... да, Малфой. Сердце до сих пор сжималось при взгляде на него. Хотелось заткнуть самому себе рот и, наконец, прикоснуться к чертову ублюдку.</p><p>— Согласен. — Малфой поднялся, швырнул бокал на пол и шагнул к двери. — Ты прав, ничего не было.</p><p>— И ничего не будет.</p><p>Сириус не собирался останавливать его, но почему-то вскочил и схватил его за плечи. Он очень четко осознал, что если отпустит Малфоя сейчас, то действительно больше ничего не будет. И некоторые вопросы так и останутся без ответа. </p><p>Он поймал яростный взгляд, такой знакомый и почти уже родной. Вот даже любопытно, а если по-настоящему, это так же, как во сне, или лучше, ярче? Надо узнать. Да, обязательно надо узнать, такие ли у Малфоя губы, как он помнил.</p><p>Уже через минуту он совершенно точно знал ответ на этот вопрос. И таких вопросов у него было еще много, и каждый требовал подробного ответа. А после этого... Кто знает? Может, и правда не будет ничего, а, может, наоборот — все.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>